The Coach's Daughter
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Helen Yoast is the coach's daughter. What happens when she falls in love with a certain Titans football player? !COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Title:** The Coach's Daughter  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie, Remember the Titans.  
**Summary:** Helen Yoast is the coach's daughter. What happens when she falls in love with a certain Titans football player?  
**Author's Note:** This is my first Remember the Titans story. Just wait for the second chapter if you like it because this takes place during the whole movie so I should watch it again because I want to make everything right. Please read and review to let me know what you think if I should continue!  
**EDIT:** I edited the prologue just in case if some of you readers that are familiar with this story since the beginning, this obviously changed. I just realized that my other prologue didn't make sense. Going to fix the first chapter up too because I saw some mistakes in that one. Hopefully this one will be better!

* * *

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter One:** _Prologue_

There was a nice and cool breeze which was always usual for the season of fall. I was with my husband and my other children. We were in the stands watching our son playing the family's favorite sport - football. It wasn't surprising that my son would learn to grow to love and play football just like his Daddy. Cheering him on makes me can't believe that he's grown up so much as did the rest of my children. Just like any parent wishes, I wish I could have the power to reverse time and relive the moments when they were being my little babies again, but I can't do that, unfortunately.

So many things had happen to me before I got married. Once, I thought my husband barely knew I existed when we were young. He was linebacker for T.C. Williams just like our son. Back then in Alexandria, Virginia, the blacks and whites never got along. Somehow in the small community, the football team did change some people's perspective about their thoughts of the world and racism. During that summer when they had football camp, the guys got along. The coaches, my sister, and I could see the changes in them and a friendship starting to grow. It was hard, but eventually everyone in the school and town got along with...well, everyone. The skin color didn't matter anymore and dealt with it learning, in the end, everyone is human.

I remembered everything of what happened in that year of 1971. Practices, winning football games...everything. Including Gerry my husband. I had a crush on him in my senior year of high school, and when the time was right, we started to date. Our relationship lasted throughout college until he proposed to me when we were juniors in college. Our relationship was just like any others - having ups and downs like everyone else. But, despite all of that, I still love him. We got married a few months later, I gave birth to his first child and it was a boy. We named him Aaron. Since he became a famous, or rather, a well known football player, our life became public. Only the marriage and our first child. After Aaron, we had a second son five years later named, Joshua. Our last and third child was Susan and we had her six years later I gave birth to Josh. We never intended on have more than two children, but it was perfectly fine our things turned out. I loved how it did because I felt like it made my life complete.

Even though life can be a very complexed thing to live, we always find our way out to escape from the hard times. That's why we need to have friends and family who give you the best support. Like what I have is my beloved family and friends. My friends who helped me to get through with anything I couldn't. My friends that I met which are the Titans.

We should always remember them no matter what.


	2. Coach Herman Boone

**Author's Note: This is where the story actually starts_._ I will change things here and there in the story because I don't want things to be exactly the same like it is in the movie, and the other reason is that I have another character who has a pretty major part in this. _Please_ read and review!**

* * *

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter One:** _Coach Herman Boone_

Ever since the black teenager got shot by a white store owner in the year of 1971, that's when people became chaotic in the small town of Alexandria. It didn't matter to us, but yet, it does. However,we still kept playing football. To us, the field is like a second home.

"Come on, Kurt! Don't let Ray back you down like that! You're twice is his size!" I heard my little sister, Sheryl, shouting at the players. I chuckled to myself while watching them. Well, one in particular. "Aargh! What are they doing? If they keep playing like that, we'll lose every game!" She exclaimed to Daddy.

"I didn't think that was so bad." He smirked and I couldn't help, but to make one too.

She glared at us. We're gonna get it now. "At least _I_ care!"

"Don't act like you're the only one, sis," I said to her and she looked up at me. "I want us to get in the Hall of Fame just as much as everyone else here."

When the whistle blew, the team went into their new play. The only one that didn't was the captain of the Titans team - Gerry Bertier. Captain of the Titans football team, he's single, and he's hot. I wish he's single, but he's not and dating a girl named Emma. They've been dating for a few months now and it makes me wish to have a relationship of my own like that. But then again, I think I won't ever start a...relationship with him since his coach is my father so I can't see how well that would work out. Not that I want to.

Gerry came over to Daddy as he said to him. "Looks good, Gerry. I can see you been working."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot, Coach," Gerry said. "Listen, with the other school integrating and all, some of the guys are worried about losing their starting positions."

"Well, that's something that we're just gonna have to figure out, but you don't worry about that right now. You just keep at it, alright?" Daddy told him.

"Yes, Coach." Gerry smiled. I saw his eyes quickly looked at me then head back to his team mates. I wonder what was that about, but I didn't care. I have no time to have a boyfriend anyway.

I watched him go, and then turned my head to see Alan Bosley running down the steps yelling at us. "Hey, guys! Guys!" All of us look at him wondering what he could want. He's also another member of the Titans team too, but suddenly, something was up. "It's coming down! It's coming down at the store! They want to burn the place up cause that colored kid got shot!"

I looked over at the team and saw Gerry getting frustrated. Ray mumbled something to him and I watch all of the boys start running where the action was held. Daddy's assistant coach named Tyrell stood in his spot probably wondering the same thing I'm thinking. We were clueless what was happening. We started to follow Daddy because he was going with his team.

"What happened?" I asked confused feeling like I missed something important.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about, sweetheart." He told me. Sheryl and I follow him inside to the school. By the time we entered, the rest of them arrived and Daddy didn't seem very happy about them running off during practice.

We're standing in the hallway, and in two seconds, they came out. Every single one of them looked frustrated. I couldn't blame them. They're going to have the blacks on their team and it's not right. Everything will be going downhill.

"You boys are gonna cool off, come with me to my office; help me finish packing my things." I heard Daddy saying to them. Daddy is no longer head coach anymore and that's really disappointing to Sheryl, the team, the whole town, and me.

"Gerry, son, you're heart's in the right place," Tyrell said to him. I know what's going to come next and it looks like he does too, but in the mood he must be feeling, he doesn't want to hear it. "But, you ought to know better than to embarrass the coach like that."

"Hell, why don't you just kick them all off the team?" Gerry said as we're walking into Daddy's office. "I don't want to play with any of those black animals."

"Woah." I mumbled shockingly because Gerry said that in front of the colored man holding a football and staring out at the window. He turned around to stare at us.

"I see him." Gerry said unphased that he doesn't care if he hurt the guy's feelings.

"Who are you?" Tyrell crossed his arms.

"I'm Herman Boone," He introduced himself. "I'm the new assistant coach."

"Well, from the look of things, I'd say we got all the help we need around here. Why ain't you outside there with all your little friends hollerin'?"

"This was the time that was arranged for me to meet with Coach Yoast. I never miss an appointment."

Daddy quietly whispered to me that Sheryl and I should sit on the chairs since this conversation will probably take a long time and not a very good one from how I'm seeing it.

"Well, maybe you just better reschedule."

"Coach Boone, the school boared made the decision to put you on my staff," Daddy said joining in the talk between the two men before it could get worse. Sheryl and I listen to them with great interest wondering what will happen. "I did not hire you."

"Well, I came here to coach at G.W. I didn't ask the school's to redistrict. I didn't ask to be assigned to your staff, so I guess we're both in a situation we don't want to be in, but I can guarantee you this, Coach, I came to win." Coach Boone explained.

"Win?" Tyrell said coming back to the conversation. "Coach Yoast here has been nominated to the Virginia High School Hall of Fame winning seasons."

"I won a couple of titles down in North Carolina," He said to him as if he's trying to impress someone. My Daddy's better than him. He doesn't need anyone that's black to help him.

"That's double A ball. This here's Virginia. We play triple A." Tyrell replied.

A half smile formed onto his lips. "What an opportunity for me then...to learn from the best."


	3. An Assistant Coach

**Author's Note: I have a question. Is football during the school season or not? I don't really know. I don't pay attention/watch sports. Don't you remember the scene where Coach Yoast interrupted Coach Boone's meeting and Cheryl wasn't there? So, I don't really know if she's at school or not. Please review!**

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Two:** _The Coach's Dilemma_

"It's not fair! My daddy's head coach! This is gonna be his Hall of Fame year!" Sheryl wailed to the man that Daddy was talking to before she interrupted. I wasn't happy about this news either.

"You can't take that away from him!" I argued. "My Daddy is the best thing that ever happened to the team and you can't let some black guy ruin everything!"

"No one is trying to take away your Daddy's future place in the Hall," The man told us. "But the school board has decided that negro Herman Boone is gonna be the head coach at T.C." After he said that, Sheryl and I began to throw a lot of complaints about the dumb decision.

"Girls, that's enough," Daddy said sternly and we stopped. "Why don't you two go inside?" We obeyed and walked into the house after giving the man dirty glares.

"It's not fair!" Sheryl said again as we stepped inside the kitchen. "That man is taking Daddy's job away and he's not doing anything to take it back!"

I agree with her, but also try to feel what it's like being in his shoes. Sometimes, Daddy doesn't show his emotions a lot like we do. "It's just hard for him, Sheryl. I think he doesn't want to lose his job either."

"I hear that Coach Boone is staying here," Sheryl informed me. I couldn't tell if she's sad or angry. "And I don't want him to. He should leave. We already have enough blacks in this town we don't need more."

"Sheryl!" I heard Daddy's voice saying her name that made us jump and turn around to look at him. "No more talking like that. If we're going to have these people on the team, don't say anything rude. Just keep it to yourself. The both of you."

"Yes, coach." We mumbled, our eyes looking onto the floor.

Hours later, someone is ringing the doorbell. "I'll get it." I said while Sheryl is cleaning the dishes that we had our dinner on and Daddy was interviewin. When I opened the door, I saw him. The negro that took my Daddy's job away from him. I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"Is Coach Yoast here?" The stealer asked.

"We're busy interviewing for head coaching jobs. Gotten offers and certainly have no time for you." I was about to close the door until something stopped me. I looked up and saw my father's hand holding it. I gave him an annoyed glare and a loud sigh before retreating to the kitchen to help my sister.

"Who's here?" Sheryl asked as she put a couple of clean dishes inside the cupboard.

"The stealer." I answered and Sheryl became disgusted. That was nickname we call Herman Boone.

"Why he's here?"

"I don't know," I shrugged then look at her coming up with an idea. "Wanna find out?"

We walk to Daddy's office in the back. Sheryl slowly opens the door and we peaked inside looking at them speaking. "Look, I can't even spell diplomacy," I heard _his_ voice. "I'm sorry about the way things went down, but make no mistake, and I'm qualified to be this school's head coach."

"Sure. You've been in what, four or five programs in the past ten years?" Daddy asked.

"Four or five with championships," He answered. "This isn't about me."

"I'm worried about my boys," Daddy said as he always thinks of them as if they were his own sons, but I suppose that's how every coach feel about their players.

"Well, I ain't gonna cook 'em and eat 'em. The best player will play. Color won't matter."

"From the looks of our little situation we got here, I'd say it's about all that does."

"Yeah, you're right."

I felt Sheryl move and I look at her whispering. "Where are you going?"

"I can't listen anymore," She said and looks like she's annoyed about their conversation. "I'm going inside. You comin'?"

"I'll listen for a little longer." I told her and she left walking back inside the house.

"We're in a tough spot, Coach," I heard Boone talking to him. "You, me, the whole city. I think it would go a long way to smooth things over if you would stay. Work in on the staff, be a defensive coordinator, assistant head coach." My Daddy being his assistant head coach? I don't like how things are going.

"Working under you?"

"If that's the way you see it."

"Goodnight, Coach."

The next day, we're in the Hal's restaurant having a meeting about Daddy not being head coach anymore and telling everyone on the team, even their parents, that he accepted Loudon to be their head coach. "It's been a rare privilege to have lived here as long as I have coaching your boys. I'll be taking the year off."

"No," A male declared and other people are disappointed and upset about his leaving too.

"After which I'll be moving to Loudon and taking the head coaching job at Loudon High."

"I say boycott T.C. Williams!"

"Tell 'em, Fred!" He agreed pointing at that man.

"Our boys aren't playing for some Coach Coon!" Alan's father said to everyone not pleased and there were other people that agreed with him also.

From the corner of my eye I saw Gerry standing up. "Coach, he stole your job. I'm not playing for him. I started a petition and I'm sitting this season out."

Daddy came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Only place you're going to sit is back in that chair, Gerry. I appreciate it, though."

"Boycott T.C. Boycott the school!" The man shouted again and Daddy walked over to him.

"Stop this, Fred. You know none of these boys can afford to go to some other district just to play ball. They sit this one out; they put their futures on the line."

"Coach, I'm out too," Ray said to him. "I'm not playing for no thief."

"Don't do this. Don't make this any harder for me than it already is."

Alan stood up agreeing with Ray. "Coach, if you go, I go."

"I only play for you, Coach Yoast!"

"Don't go, Coach. You can't leave us."

Everyone began chanting his name except, the members of the staff, and Sheryl and I. We remained silent as we're hearing the protests of Daddy's decision to coach for Loudon. I don't like the idea either, but it's his decision. I'm not sure if he likes the decision he made, but I can't see him working in a business office. The only place I can actually see him work is on the field and no place else. I think he was meant to be a football coach, so he can never leave what he loves to do.

In the morning, Daddy, Sheryl, and I were sitting outside under the tree. Daddy's right arm was around Sheryl's shoulders and his left one around mine. We were quiet, just the three of us, as we're staring at the blue cloudless sky.

I sighed loudly. From the corner of my eye, I saw Daddy looking over at me. "What's wrong?"

I didn't look at him; I just kept my face up staring at the sky. "Nothin'..."

He released a sigh too. "I know you girls aren't happy about the decision I've made, but there's nothing else I can do."

"Yes there is," I piped up and Sheryl and Daddy look at me. "You can be his assistant coach. He even offered it to you."

"It's not that-" He stopped himself in mid sentence and gave me a confuse look. "How did you know about that?"

"Doesn't matter," I ignored his question and continue to explain. "If you want to be his assistant coach, then we won't have to move and you could still help the team."

His eyes stares on the grass he was picking a few minutes earlier. He was silent for a few moments. I wasn't sure if he was speechless, but from his expression, it looks like he's thinking about something. Like he's concentrating on something really hard. He frowned. "This is a heck of a time to be abandoning them to look out for themselves, ain't it?"

"So..." I drifted off the word not knowing what else to say.

"What are you gonna do?" Cheryl asked and we both look up at the sky again as if it has the answers to all of our problems.


	4. Football Camp: Part One

**Author's Note: I have no idea how long Football Camps are (or unless if it's up to the coach), but I put it for a whole week like mine for Band Camp. Anyway, please read and review!**

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Three:** _Football Camp Part One_

"Any particular reason why we can't come to the meeting?" I ask daddy while he was getting everything ready for the team meeting. Cheryl and I loves football, he should know that about now. The question I don't understand is why can't we come.

"It won't be that exciting as football practices and games," He answers.

I shrug my shoulders replying. "So? It would be still interesting to us."

"You just want to see-" Before Cheryl could finish her sentence, I quickly nudged her hard at her side with my left elbow to make her be quiet.

"Ow!" Cheryl began to rub at the spot where I hit her.

"Who do you want to see, Helen?" Great. Now he's interested of who I like.

"No one, but let's not talk about me, okay?" I asked and the amused smile on his face disappeared into a thin line and his expression is back to being serious. "Can't we just come along?"

"No," I sighed feeling annoyed that my battle lost. "Will you girls be alright by yourself or do you want-" Is he serious? Does he know old I am? I'm able to watch over myself and the little tomboy.

"Daddy, I'm old enough to take care of myself and Cheryl. We don't need a babysitter. I'm capable to watch Cheryl while you're gone." Please, let this work unlike the last time I tried to change his mind and failed miserably. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cheryl open her mouth ready to say something, and I somehow knew what she is going to say. We're sisters, so I should know. "Shut it." I mumbled, and thankfully, daddy didn't hear me, but Cheryl did and she closed her mouth.

He put a hand on my shoulder like he does to members of the team, but it felt something much more because we're father and daughter, not something different. "I know that you are, Helen. It's just taking me a while to grasp that you're old enough to do things like to drive a car and take care of yourself without me helping you."

I made a small smile at him. "I'm _eighteen_."

He smiles to. "Yes. Now that you've mentioned that, could you and Cheryl are suppose to watch over the house and each other while I'm gone, alright?"

"Yeah, daddy!" Cheryl and I smile and I'm thrilled that my plan work.

"I should be heading off to the meeting now," He put his hand on the knob. Before he went outside to his truck, he turn his head at us. "I better not see the house on fire when I come back."

"No promises," I smile as I'm rocking my feet back and forth slowly. Once Coach left, I turn to Cheryl giving her a glare. I don't want it to be too mean because I should know that nine year old can't keep a secret. "I should have never told you."

"I'm nine in half years old," Cheryl said matter-of-factly. "You should know by now that nine in half year old can't keep secrets."

"More like five years old," I mumbled under my breath as she's walking out of the kitchen, but she looked back at me with a glare, so I assumed that she heard me. I smirked at her showing Cheryl that doesn't bother me.

It was one thirty in the afternoon and daddy wasn't home yet from his meeting. I was starting to get pretty hungry so I looked in the refrigerator to see if we have any left-overs. I saw pizza that we had not too long ago. I took that out because, right about now, I feel like I could eat anything within seconds. Right when I opened the oven, I hear Cheryl entering the kitchen and she must be hungry too.

"What are you eating?" Cheryl asked as her eyes are looking hungrily at the food.

"Pizza. Want any?" I asked her and she nodded without saying a word.

A few hours later, daddy's home from his meeting. From my window in my room, I saw him pulling into the garage. I went downstairs to greet him, and by the time I'm in the living room, he was there and hung his coat on the racket.

"Hey daddy, was the meeting?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It went alright..." That was the only thing he said about it and that's all I asked him. It sounded like it wasn't that great. I hope he won't be this way for Football Camp.

* * *

It's Monday early in the morning at eight o' clock. The time feels like its six rather than eight, but maybe it's because I'm just really tired. I'm not a morning person in case if you haven't notice.

"Are you excited for a _whole week_ of Football Camp?" I asked and either Gerry or Ray could answer.

"I can't believe _half_ of our teams has black animals and we're gonna play with them." Ray sneered. I know that not a lot of people are very pleased about the fact the Titans football team integrated.

"At least you have more players," I said trying to cheer him and Gerry up, but by their solemn expressions, both of them are not.

"I would do anything to play on your father's team," Gerry mumbled as his eyes are looking somewhere else. I turned my head to see what he's looking at. Then I knew because Coach Boone came. "I won't play just for _him_." He said that last word as if it was the most disgusting word that had ever come out of his mouth.

"He can't be _that_ bad," I told him so he won't blow his anger out on the field. I try to make him stay calm for himself, daddy, and the rest of the players on the team.

"You being positive about everything isn't helping," Gerry said looking at me now. I sighed knowing that was stupid of me to do. I was just trying to make him feel better, but apparently, he's too stubborn for me trying to keep a positive attitude. I don't like Coach Boone stealing my daddy's job just like everyone else around here, but I know we can't keep hating him forever.

I didn't back away or feel obligated to stop talking or just go over to my father and Cheryl. I stayed with him, unlike his girlfriend Emma would. I've always felt jealous of her ever since I knew my feelings for Gerry. I think Gerry knows too, but still asked her out anyway. Maybe that's why we don't talk to each other that often anymore and he gives me looks and reserving a smile for me. Okay, I admit, I do some of that stuff too, only to tell him we are still friends and I still like him. I don't admit that out aloud to him or to anyone else though because I want it to be personal. It seemed obvious to Cheryl that I have feelings for Gerry, but that's the least of my problems.

"I try my best," I narrowed my eyes down at him and he rolled his own. I took the nerve to stand a little closer to him saying. "Just don't give any attitude to Coach," I told him referring 'Coach' as my father not the other one. "He has enough to do deal with as it is."

"She's telling you," I saw Ray smirked and I looked over at him giving him a small smile. "You should too. You're bad as he is."

"I won't. You know me," He added with a half smile. I didn't made one in return. "I want to speak with Mr. Coach Coone."

I punched him on the shoulder, but he didn't move or act like it hurt so it obviously has no affect on him. "You know his name is Coach_ Boone_."

He apparently ignored me when he called for Ray to come with him. I rolled my eyes while they are walking to him - he's talking with daddy. There are other men with him, but the sun was blinding my vision for me too see so I couldn't tell who they are. I head to daddy and Cheryl, standing next to my sister. I watched and so did daddy, Cheryl, and the other men that are with him. I have no idea what Gerry and Ray are talking about with Coach Boone. It must be important if they are separated from us and want their conversation to be in private.

Daddy looked at me as if I know what they're talking about, but I don't. I shrugged to his question that wasn't spoken, but I know him well enough to know what that look meant. We looked back at the three who are still speaking. Coach Boone stepped out of the group and got everyone else's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I've got an announcement to make. We got Jerry Lewis and Dean Martin going to camp with us here this year. Jerry tells the jokes and Dean sings the songs and gets the girls. Let's give them a round of applause." He started to clap and no one else did. We and everyone else stared at him as if he was nuts or something else that I can't decipher. He slowly stopped applauding and continued to speak with them again, and I still have no idea what they're talking about.

No one was talking after that scene happened. Everyone was silent and tried to listen to every word that Coach Boone was saying. Not even the boys on the bus are talking. They're looking at him, Gerry, and Ray. I wouldn't say that Coach Boone is on some kind of medication or drugs after what he just announced. What he just said made everyone stunned and completely quiet. It was like some inside joke that no one gets except the person who made the joke along with their friend. Well, Gerry and (especially) Ray doesn't consider Coach Boone as their friend so it's only an inside joke to Boone probably.

After he was speaking with them, they went on their bus with their other team mates. The blacks are on one bus while the whites are on the other. That's how they separate themselves because they don't want to be with each other at all even if they are playing together. I begin to wonder how they will get to work as a team since they're keeping this attitude and ignorance up. I could tell that Coach Boone was feeling the tension from them by the way his eyes kept looking back and forth as one guy is going to the bus where he has the same skin color as well as the other one. Suddenly, he went over to the colored bus and all of them got out hurriedly and so did the other buses. What was going on?

"Listen up! I don't care if you're black, blue, green, white or orange. I want all of my defensive players on this side!" His arm pointed to the right while the other arm pointed to the left. "All players that are going out for offense over here! Right now! Let's move! Let's move! Let's move! Let's move! You and you!" He pointed at two guys I don't know who. "Offense bus! Sit together!" They went over to where they were assigned. "You and you!" He pointed at two more guys. "Defensive bus! Sit together!" They went over to where they were assigned as well. "Get comfortable too because the person that I have to sit next to is the same one that you will be roomin' with for the duration of this camp!" I haven't seen anything like this before because I know daddy never did this. Even though we never had colored people on the team before, he never told anyone where to sit whether your playing defense or offense. He just lets everyone else sits where they want to.

There is one thing I know right now and this is going to be a_ long_ week.


	5. Football Camp: Part Two

**Author's Note:** Here's the fifth chapter of The Coach's Daughter. Please read and review! :)

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Four:** _Football Camp Part Two_

The bus ride is unventful, long, and quiet. None of us has spoken a word since Coach Boone assigned seats. Not everyone was pleased with that. I think daddy bit his tongue so he wouldn't say anything stupid about the seating arrangements. He never did that before, but I think it's not his place to make a suggestion or give out his thought because he's not the head coach anymore. It was so quiet that in this bus that all you could hear is some coughing and sneezing. I remember a few minutes after we began to drive out of the parking lot, some white guy said, "Shut up," to someone who sneezed. I think that voice belonged to Ray. I think he hates them as much as the rest of us do, but he has to learn to get along with them because they're going to be on his team. That resulted to an argument, but daddy put a stop to it and they did. Cheryl said they're all a bunch of animals and I agreed with her. I looked over to see the many trees passing by.

"Cause baby there's ain't no mountains high enough," I heard someone mumbling that was singing a song I never heard of before. I look back at the guy who was singing and he was black. My eyes moved over to Gerry and he just looked at me and gave me a shrug then stared at the window. I went back to my position and stared at the window hearing them singing again. "Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't-"

"Blue, shut up," A guy stopped him and there was no more singing from him. "I don't want to see you're smilin' and shuffin', and hear all your minstrel show singing on this bus. You too."

"You got that right," Gerry agreed with him.

"You can shut up too." The guy said and I couldn't help but to snicker.

Hours later, we arrived at the football campus. Coach told us to file out of the boys and be in rows of two. I looked around where we were as we're heading for the building. I was walking with daddy and Cheryl holding my bookbag. As I look back to the rest of guys on the team, I thought it could probably be interesting to see big, muscular guys getting all sweaty and hot. The only downside is that they would smell, but so does everyone else. I think I can get used to this.

Daddy got me and Cheryl situated into our room that we share. We started to put our clothes and everything that we have into places that we wanted. I took the top of the bunk while Cheryl took the bottom one and there was no argument. We never really slept in bunk beds before only a bed and a room we do not share since I'm older and she's younger. After a couple of minutes, I sat down on Cheryl's bed and so did she.

"How do you think this will all work out?" Cheryl asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"This whole...black and white thing. Do you think they will get along or will kill each other before the first game of the season comes?" Cheryl asked. Knowing them, they will have to get along with their teammates no matter what.

"I think after the black and white thing wears off, they will get used to each other and be friends," I told her honestly. We both lifted our heads up when we heard a crash then Alan's voice yelling fight. I slowly turned my head to my sister and she gave me a smirk. She probably thought that wouldn't happen, but I deny that. "Like I said. It will be getting used to."

"Do you think we should get Coach?" Cheryl asked.

Cheryl and I went to get daddy and the other coaches to come see the fight instead of us trying to stop them because I know I will get hurt if I tried to. We went into daddy's room where he was talking Coach Boone and Coach Tyrell. We said there was a fight and they quickly went out to stop it.

"So," Cheryl said as we watched daddy, Coach Boone, and Tyrell breaking up the fight down the hallway. "How long do you think it will make them be friends?"

By the they are acting now, I'm not sure if it is even possible. I shrugged. "I don't know..."

The next morning, they started their practice. It was very hot and humid outside, but none of us complained. I'm sure that no one would care even if some of them do complain about the heat. We woke up early and head out to the field anyway.

"What kind of punishment did Coach Boone gave you after the fight?" I asked as I walk along with Gerry and Ray while my sister was with Coach.

"He didn't gave us a punishment," Gerry answered.

"Really?" I said surprised. I thought he would give them laps to run for being such idiots, but he didn't.

Gerry shook his head. "I was surprised too."

I smirked and said being sarcastic. "Maybe he'll go easy on you guys for camp."

"Doubt it." Both Gerry and Ray said simultaneously.

"Well, whatever happens with you guys, I wish you good luck and don't mess up." I told the both of them.

"Thanks, Helen. That makes me feel a _whole lot_ better." Gerry told me and I knew he was only joking.

"Sarcasm?" I asked smiling, and he looked like he wanted to answer, but didn't say anything as we reached the field.

"Before we get started to have," Coach Boone looked over at this guy named Petey (I think that's his name) he said. "_Fun_," Some of the black guys chuckled. I wondered why that could be funny, but it must have been an inside joke or something. "How about we start this day off with running a mile for the little fight that you pulled last afternoon?" All the guys groaned and they started to walk a mile.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" I asked Gerry.

"Not at all," Gerry replied and started running his mile.

As they were keep doing their practices, Cheryl and I kept cheering them on. The things that they have to do looks complicated and I am glad that I'm not on the team. It would be interesting to see a girl play football though, but I doubt that will ever happen and even in the future. I believe that rule would still stay the same as always - no girls are allowed to play football. I know they are reasons for it, but that's just a sport girls are not allowed to play. If we could play football, I'm pretty sure Cheryl would do it knowing her.

After long hours of practice, we have lunch. I sat next to Gerry since he's sitting next to Ray because they're best friends. It's not I don't mind that, I am never really fond of Ray Budds. He was never really that nice to me and teases me that I have a crush on Gerry before a few weeks football practices started. That part may be true, but Gerry doesn't need to know that. I'm not sure if Gerry likes me anyway since Ray ratted me out. I should have know him better than to expose my secret to him and to Cheryl. Those two aren't the ones you can't trust to make them keep your secret. Gerry probably does like me anyway because he already has a girlfriend back at home named Emma who goes to the same school as us. I never really liked her when I found out from Ray that Gerry asked her out instead of me. I was more than upset, but I decided not to dwell on it. There's plenty of other guys that I would rather date besides Gerry Bertier. I could even date Ray if I want to.

"So, Gerry, how are you and Emma doing?" If I want to. That was Ray and he knew just the right buttons to push and I hate that. Some of the guys, including Gerry, says that Ray and I have a love and hate relationship, and if I will hear that one more time, I will punch that person square in the face. I bit my bottom lip trying myself not to say anything hurtful or stupid. I do not want to get myself embarassed and humiliated in front of all of these guys. If I do, they will never live it down. I hate it how I'm the only one to get picked while they treat Cheryl like she's a little angel. Ugh, men!

"We're doing really good," Gerry answered before eating a peice of his food. I twisted my fork around trying not to let myself listen to the conversation that Ray's making only to make me feel jealous and irritated. Doing that it will only make me angry at him more and makes me love him even less.

"Is Emma a good kisser?" Ray asked Gerry and I nearly choked on my water when he asked him that, but thankfully, I didn't. I swallowed it down and began hitting eating my lunch completely ignoring Ray and Gerry's conversation.

"Ray giving you a hard time again?" Alan asked me and I've always liked him - it's not the same feelings that I have with Gerry. I only like Alan as friends and nothing more and he feels the same way. I feel like I could always talk to him about anything...except girl subjects because he's obviously a guy that wouldn't enjoy listening to that.

"He will never give up," I moaned to him and someone just had to listen to our conversation.

"Who will never give up?" I hear Ray asking me. Of course it just have to be me because I'm the lucky one.

"Just this _annoying_ person that I know," I told him.

"In translation, Helen means the _loveable_ person that she knows," Alan supposedly translated and I was shocked that he's making fun of me. Usually, he's the good one.

I turn my head to look at him. "I thought you were on _my_ side!"

"There's no sides, Helen. Only left and right." Gerry said and I rolled my eyes. When I turned my head, I saw Louie Lastik sitting with the black guys. I paid my attention back to the guys I'm sitting with. "What's Louie doing sitting over there?" I asked no one in particular, I just want an answer.

Gerry, Alan, and Ray looked over at what I saw, and I couldn't tell from their expressions, but they seemed to be expressing betrayal. I didn't mind if Louie was sitting over with them, though - he seems nice.

"Look at that traitor," Ray said disgusted and turned his back to continue eating his food. "And Rev? He better be praying I block for his black behind." I bit my tongue knowing that wouldn't be such a good idea to do to your teammates.

"Yeah, but Ray, if you don't block you're not gonna start," I told him honestly and I know we don't need that to happen.

"She makes a good point, Ray," Gerry agreed and I'm happy that he did, but I still remember that he has a girlfriend.

"I'll start," Ray said seeming confident that he will no matter what will happen to him. "I'll just bide my time."

"It seems that someone is concerned and wants Ray to start," One of the guys said and I narrowed my eyes at him. The rest of the guys laughed, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Ray chuckled, but Gerry didn't even crack a smile or did anything. He continued eating his lunch as if nothing ever happened. I wonder what was up with that?

"Hey, look, the traitor is up in front," Ray said and we turned our heads only to see Lastik standing up with Coach Boone standing next to him.

"I want you to tell me something about one of your black teammates." Coach Boone told him.

"This should be good," Ray snickered and I glared at him for being mean. He glared at me back which I should have expected that. I looked back at Lastik who's straight and tall with both of his arms at his sides.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He saluted then put his hand down and telling us. "I'm rooming with Blue, sir, and I noticed and wear those leopard-spotted undearwears, bikini style, sir!" Everybody started to laugh when he mentioned the underwear. That's one guy I know that wear those kind of underwear.

"Okay, maybe somebody who's not your roommate?" Coach Boone asked.

"Sir, I eat lunch with Rev," Lastik answered. "That's Jerry Harris, sir! People call him Rev cause he's always praying, and he won't abide a foul tongue, sir!"

"And what is the Rev gonna do after high school?"

"I don't know. Go to college and all that, I guess."

The two started to speak very quietly and I couldn't hear anything they're saying. Then, Coach Boone started to speak louder and asked Lastik. "So, what kind of music does the Rev like?"

"Me and Rev both dig on The Temptations." Lastik answered.

"Oh, yeah?" Coach Boone said amused.

"I know you want to leave me!" Lastik started to sing the song from them. "But I refuse to let you go. If I got to pray plead for your sympathy. I don't mind cause you mean to much to me! Ain't too proud to beg!"

"Okay, alright stop begging!" Coach Boone asked if anyone want to do the same thing Lastik did, but no one volunteered.

"Why don't you go up?" I asked Gerry and he silently shook his head - I frowned.

"Each one of you will spend time everday with a teammate of a different race. You will learn about him and his family, his likes, his dislikes. You will report back to me until you meet everyone of your teammates. Until that time, we go three-a-day practices. You continue to ignore each other, we'll go four-a-day practices. Now, is there any part of this that you don't understand?"

This is _definitely_ going to be an interesting Football Camp this year.


	6. Football Camp: Part Three

**Author's Note:** Here's the sixth chapter. This is a scene that I just made up so something could happen and you'll know later on what it is when you read further down. Please review!

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Six:**_ Football Camp Part Three_

I opened the door to Gerry and Julius' room. I hoped I didn't interrupt anything because I know Coach Boone wanted all of them to get to know each other. When I opened the door all the way, I saw Gerry sitting on his bed looking at the poster that must have been on Julius' wall. Gerry looks like he's disgusted with it.

"I can't believe I have to live in here and see that on my wall every time." Gerry said and kept staring at it.

"You're staying here only for a week and that's not even your wall." I said and sat down next to him. He shrugged and ignored me. "So...what do you know about Julius?"

Gerry turned to me and asked sarcastically. "Who are you? Coach Boone?"

"I was just curious!" I said defending for myself.

"We haven't really talked to each other till the fight..." Gerry told me.

"Whose fault was that?" I asked and I got a glare from him. This time, I ignored him. He can be pretty frustrating at times like these. "So...how are you and Emma?"

"We're doing good..." Gerry answered and I felt him looking at him almost as if he's suspicious. For what, I don't know. I'm not planning with him. All I wanted was to ask him if he wants to throw the football back and forth with me and Cheryl. I guess that's kinda my fault to because the question kinda slipped out. "Why?"

"It was just a question. Don't get all defensive." I told him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Be honest with this because I know the guys are picking on you about it, but...do you and Ray-"

"I don't like him! I don't believe in opposites attract," I answered his question. I knew he was going to ask something about Ray and I. Ray isn't my type. "He's not my kind of guy that I would like to call boyfriend."

Gerry moves closer to me and I tried my best not to embarrass myself by blushing or do anything that will make me look stupid in front of him. "What is your kind of guy?"

"Why are you so interested?" I asked curiously and I thought I'm seeing his head moving closer to mine, but maybe that's because my eyes are playing tricks on me.

"It was just a question. Don't get all defensive." He said. I smiled to myself - that was my line.

"Very funny." I said and our heads are moving closer and I could feel his breathing on me.

I swear we were almost going to kiss, but someone interrupted us. "Whoa." I looked up hoping it wasn't my dad or any of the other coaches, but thankfully, it's only Julius. I immediately got off of Gerry's bed. "I knew I should have knocked..." Julius muttered to himself and I quickly went out of the room and going into mine and closed the door.

"Is Gerry going to play with us?" Cheryl asked hopefully and I completely forgot about that. Maybe if he and I aren't too embarrassed to see each other and hang out like we used to, we could play football later.

"No." I answered her and sat down on my bed thinking about what just happened with me and Gerry.

The next day it was like any other except it was awkward between me and Gerry. We still talk to each other, but it doesn't feel like the same. I guess I've been giving him trouble during his practices - he seems to be getting distracted whenever they're trying to do a new play. I couldn't help to feel that I'm the one that caused the distraction.

"Who's that?" Cheryl asked me when a red car pulled up. I shrugged to her answer because I don't know it myself.

There was a man and his son that has long blonde hair and a cute face. I wonder what his name is. I remind myself to ask that later. Maybe one of the guys will know who he is and I'll get it from him. I don't think I could go up to a guy I don't know and ask what his name is by myself. I saw him holding a football in his hand then threw it and hit Gerry's back. Cheryl and I started laughing and so did the other guys that were with him. The only guy that wasn't laughing is Gerry and I could tell that he was pretty mad at what the new guy did. It was pretty funny though.

When it was lunch, I sat in my usual spot with the guys. I see the new guy that's sitting few tables away from us. When he looked up at me, our eyes met and I quickly looked away starting to eat my lunch. I decide this would be the right time to ask my question.

"Who is the new guy?" I asked one of the guys to answer - it doesn't really matter who, I just want to know.

"Ronnie Bass." A guy answered.

"Also known as Sunshine." Julius said afterwards. They always give each other weird nicknames, but why Sunshine?

"Why do you call him that?" I asked not really understanding the meaning behind it.

"He's from California," The same guy who answered my first question said. "And has the hots for Gerry."

"What?" I said disbelievingly. So...Ronnie - I mean Sunshine is gay? A homosexual football beast? The guys around me chuckled and their eyes looked over at where Sunshine is sitting. I kinda want to know what happened, but then again knowing these boys a little too well, I don't. The curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help to ask my new question. "You're joking right?" I asked them a little calmer and softer.

Julius chuckled, but stopped and relaxed. "Basically Sunshine kissed Gerry."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Basically?" I'm more surprised at hearing this news instead of the thought a guy kissing another guy. Julius nods. "Maybe he's not even gay," I said trying to reason to them and they gave me stares like I have two heads or something. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Despite their stares at me, I continued. "Maybe he's trying to prove a point."

"What point is he trying to prove?" Julius asked me.

I shrugged and only thought of this one answer that they could have probably done to him. "Maybe he was trying to get back at you for something. Did you tease him?" When Julius and Gerry looked at each other silently, they start to eat their lunch and that's where I found my answer. I rolled my eyes and continue to eat my food.

When lunch was over, I threw my food away and started to follow the rest of the team, but someone called out to me. "Hey, you're Helen? The coach's daughter?" It was a male's voice...obviously it was a guy. Cheryl and I are the only girls in this camp.

"Yeah," I answered and we approached closer to each other. "You're...?"

"Ronnie Bass," He answered and I think he's cute. I don't know why the guys are picking on him. "But the guys calls me Sunshine because I'm from-"

"California." The both of us said and he smiled.

"So you heard?" Sunshine asked.

"Yep." I replied popping the p.

"I suppose you heard that I kissed Bertier," Sunshine inquired and I nodded. "It's not what you think."

If he didn't seem so serious, I would've laughed a little, but I didn't. "I don't care. I'm a girl and I am not like those other guys."

"Would you care if I do this?" Before I could say anything, he kissed me. A guy that I barely know kissed me. This my very first kiss. After a couple of seconds we let go and I looked at him dumbfounded. "I probably shouldn't have done that." He said sheepishly and his eyes seemed to be looking above my head instead of staring straight at me in the eyes.

"No, you probably shouldn't," I told him and I could tell from his eyes that he's sorry. I smiled at him. "But I liked it. That was my first kiss that I ever had."

"It was?" Sunshine asks and I was at a loss for words that I could only nod. "You did like it?" He smiles and I couldn't help but to smile too.

"Sunshine, practice starts now so get your ass on the field," I heard a familiar voice and my eyes looked at the person who was speaking, it was Gerry. I wonder how much he saw...and heard. What he saw is really important because I'm afraid if he witnessed the kiss, he will probably tell Coach, and I don't want that to happen. I know its normal for fathers to act this way for their daughters, but daddy is protective of me as well as Cheryl.

Sunshine quickly left me without saying a word. Gerry starts walking to the field and I walk next to him. "How much did you see?"

"Enough that I could tell Coach," Gerry told me and my eyes widen at the thought he would do such a thing to me. I quickly walked in front of him and we stopped.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" I asked him praying that he wouldn't.

Gerry crossed his arms. "Try me."

"What can I do to make you keep this a secret?" I asked feeling desperate.

He has his hands to his sides and simply replied. "Kiss me."

"What?" I asked him because I'm not sure if I heard him correctly.

"Never mind," Said Gerry and starting to walk away from me, but I caught up to him. All of a sudden, I feel very confused.

"No, what did you say?" I put a hand on his chest to make stop walking away from me. He looked down at it and I quickly put my hand to my side in case if he was feeling uncomfortable I did that. I know I was for a little.

Gerry was silent for a moment, but I felt someone's lips on mine. When I open my eyes, I stare at him knowing that he was the one who kissed me.


	7. Back to School

**Author's Note:** So the parts for Football Camp is over and I'm going back to the rest of the movie, and as usual, there are some parts I made up. I wasn't sure what Boone's youngest daughter's name was. I wasn't sure if it was Nikki or something else, but if any of you know, please tell me. And also, please review!

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Seven:** _Back to School_

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice asking me and I look at him instead of staring at Gerry.

I narrow my eyes at the football player. "Not really. Someone's blocking it."

"You like him, don't you?" He asked me another question. "Gerry?"

I sort of laughed it off letting him think that I don't. At first, I thought he was going to say Sunshine, but thankfully, he didn't. I like him, but ever since I kissed Gerry, my crush on him grew, but I don't want Ray to say that I kissed Gerry and Sunshine because I know he'll tell all the guys and Gerry's girlfriend, Emma. I don't know why we kissed…we just did. I had a feeling like I never felt before when that happened. Gerry and I promised each other that we won't ever speak of it again to other people so I'm keeping my promise. "No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I saw you two kissing," He said to me and my eyes widened.

"Hey, Ray, breaks over! You'll know what's good for you if you'll leave the coach's daughter alone!" One of the guys from the team shouted to him.

"See ya," Ray said and is walking away from me.

I quickly stood up and turned him to face me. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" I knew that would be a loss cause, but he could do that for me, can't he?

Ray only shrugged before he leaves. "Maybe." I sat back on the ground and went back to what I was doing picking the grass.

During their practice, Cheryl and I are cheering for them and giving out encouragement. It was fun doing that, but I would be having more fun if I wouldn't meet Gerry's, Ray's, or Sunshine's eyes every time I would look at them. It makes me feel uncomfortable, so I cheered not for them, but for the other guys too such as Lastik, Blue, Julius, Petey, Rev, Alan and all of those other guys out there on the field.

Cheryl even noticed how I'm different and feeling uneasy. "What's wrong Helen?"

"Nothing why?" I asked her as I continued clapping.

"Every time you look at Gerry, Ray, or Sunshine you look away," I guess it must have been obvious than I thought it would be. "Did something happen?"

"No," I lied. Nothing happened between me and Ray, but he's making me feel scared and nervous that he will tell everyone that I kissed Gerry. I smirked knowing that what I would say would get her mad. "And even if you did know what happened, you wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Yes I would…" She grumbled and crossed her arms.

The guys stopped playing and Gerry spoke to Julius, but it almost turned out to be a fight until Coach Boone blew his whistle. Gerry seemed flustered lately and I wonder if he's taking it out on them or I don't know what else. Maybe it's because the kiss…but, then again, I saw Ray and Sunshine keep coming and talking to him. I wonder what they're saying to him. I think it has to do something with me because every time daddy keeps interrupting their conversations to continue their practice. How can one kiss with a different person can turn out to be so bad? That I'll never understand.

After practiced, we began to have lunch. I went over to daddy with Cheryl. "Hey, coach." We said together which was not often. We always hated when we do that so we gave each other a quick glare before hugging him.

"You did a great job up here," Cheryl said when she sat down in daddy's seat. I wonder what she's doing. I gave a look to daddy, but he seemed amused. I paid attention to what she has to say next. "Ran a tough camp of what I can see."

"I'm very happy to have an approval of a five year old." I winced and bite my bottom lip. She doesn't like it when someone messes up her age.

"I'm nine in a half thank you very much." She said feeling offended.

"I gotta know don't mess with my mind!" I heard Petey's voice shouting and so did everyone else apparently because the room gotten quiet. Within seconds, everyone started talking again. Weird. I wonder what that was about. I said goodbye to them (hopefully no one ate all of my food) and Cheryl stayed with them while I went over to Gerry. I was still comfortable talking to him, but not with the other guys especially Ray. I sat in my place next to Gerry and saw that my small cup that was filled with grapes was empty.

Before I could ask what happened to them, Ray came up and was trying to get in between me and Gerry. I sheepishly moved and I really didn't want him to sit here next to me, but since he's Gerry's friend, he would. "This is the defense table." He told Ray and he looked hurt, but went away. I never knew they made seat arrangements, but I was glad he's not near me.

I made a frown going back to my missing grapes. "Who ate all of my grapes?" I love them and they know that – I know who the culprits are. I became angry.

"Everybody ate your grapes." Gerry answered and continued to eat. I look over at his grapes which there are some left. I snatched it away from him. He noticed and looked at me and I smirked.

After their final practice was over, we packed our things up and gone home. Everybody was singing on the bus. I was going to sit next to Gerry on the way there, but Alan insisted that I should sit with him so I did. I like him, but not that way like I do with Gerry. Alan and I are friends and I consider him as an older brother because we always tease each other around and we always look out for each other.

"So how did you like camp this year?" Alan asked me.

"It was…different. What about you?" I answered him and this year's camp really was different. From the years I knew Gerry, I always had a crush on him and always thinking and dreaming of what it would be like to kiss him. Now this year, I did and I never thought I would do that. And to kiss Sunshine for that matter, but Gerry's kiss was different than I had when it was with Ronnie.

We're finally the parking lot and everyone was there waiting for us. Once we got out of the bus, daddy told Cheryl and me to see Coach Boone's family. Cheryl and I were reluctant, but did it anyway.

Daddy shook the lady's hand. "Mrs. Boone it is nice to meet you."

"This is little Karen," Coach Boone introduced his little daughter that he holds on his arm and introduces the other that's about Cheryl's age – maybe they could become friends. "And this is Nicky. Nicky this is Cheryl."

"Why do you dress so weird?" She asked. Daddy gave her a little flick on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Look who's talking." Okay, maybe it's a bad idea that they would be friends by the way they're acting.

"Well, we're all getting along aren't we?" Coach Boone asked and I'm wondering if he's being sarcastic or serious.

* * *

"I guess this is a first day of school to remember, isn't it?" I asked Gerry while we're in front of the school waiting for it to start and seeing all the crazy people with signs saying they don't want the black kids to be at TC.

"I guess it is…" Gerry said his voice trailing off.

"Hi, Gerry," His cheerleader girlfriend, Emma, came up to him and held his hand. I tried not to get myself jealous over that. "Hi, Helen." She recognized me.

"Hi, Emma," I said and started to feel uncomfortable. "I'll leave you two alone." Before I left, I saw at the corner of my eye Gerry's face fallen until Emma spoke to him about something. I walked away to my friends who I haven't seen over the summer.

"This is crazy isn't it?" One of my best friends, Angela, asked me.

"Yeah. I never saw anything like this." I commented.

"How was your summer?" My other best friend, Lydia, asked me. "I know you were with those hot and sweaty guys."

"Did you get a boyfriend?" Angela beamed.

I rolled my eyes at them. "No, I didn't get a boyfriend," I wonder if I should reveal my secret to them since I trust them and they're my best friends…then again, I don't think I should. I don't want to break my promise with Gerry.

"That sucks," Lydia said feeling bummed that I wasn't dating any guys from the football team like she hoped for.

"You'll get a boyfriend soon…hopefully." When she added that last word didn't make me feel any better, but it kinda did.

"I think that guy with the blonde hair is cute," Lydia said looking over at someone.

I turned around and know who she's looking at. I turned to her and smiled. "Alan?"

"No. Not Alan. The other one," I looked again and knew who she's speaking of. "Sunshine?" She raised an eyebrow and I quickly corrected myself. "Ronnie?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" She wondered.

"I don't think so," I told her and she started to have that dreamy face. She's probably thinking of many possibilities to go out with him.

"Looks like Emma's mad at Gerry for something," Angela said and I saw her walking away from him when Julius appeared. "Wonder what happened." I question myself the same thing.

After a while, school started and it was just like an average first day besides there are black kids in, but after I've been through camp, it wasn't that bad as I thought it would be.

In homeroom, I sat next to another best friend of mine named Kim. We were talking for a bit, until Gerry came up to us. Kim looks over at me and I saw that knowing smile. She left and went over to the other side where the rest of our classmates are.

"Hey, Helen,"

"Hi, Gerry. I saw you were talking to Emma, but it didn't seem like it went too well. What happened?" I asked him and he sat on the chair in front of my desk and turned to me.

"She wasn't happy that I'm friends with Julius." Gerry answered and I couldn't blame her though, but she should really judge him when she doesn't know him. I talked to Julius and he's really nice to me…most of the time. He's just like the rest of the guys. Always picking on me and being so nice to Cheryl. I hate that.

"Oh, but everyone's like that now because the…" I tried to use my words carefully because there are some black people in the room. It's weird how these kids separate themselves from them. The whites are over where we are and the blacks are over sitting at the right side of the class room. "They are here, right?"

Gerry only shrugged and a smile appeared on his face. I could only wonder what he's thinking. "You're going to our game this Saturday, aren't you?"

Why wouldn't I be? Of course I would. "Yeah. I would cheer for you."

"That would be great; you'll be my cheerleader."

Oh, yeah. That's just what I want to be at a football game.


	8. Game Night

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Eight:** _Game Night_

"We're moving like molasses out there for crying out loud! I mean come on! You guys can do better than that!" Cheryl yelled and I'm usually the one that tries to calm her down. Some of the women that are sitting behind us are giving us strange and annoyed looks.

"Cheryl, Cheryl," I said her name standing up tugging at her sleeve. She turns her head and looks at me. "Do not make a scene."

"How can I not act like this way? All of them are playing like little babies out there! Including your boyfriend!" Cheryl exclaimed and I cannot believe she thought Gerry and I are a couple and said it loud enough that everyone could hear it.

"Cheryl, we're not dating! Now please sit down!" I ordered and she obeyed with a huff, pouting with her arms crossed as she's looking at the game. I watch her expression and it gets angrier and angrier by the minute. Now I clearly know where she gets this from – Dad.

"Touchdown Hawks!" The announcer said.

The visitors now have six points while we have nothing. I hope to God we don't lose. I look over at Cheryl to see her reaction and she looks very pissed off and biting her bottom lip as if that will try to make her from stop yelling. When the kickoff started for the Hawks, they made it and now they have seven points.

New players came in, and after a while, they went in for a huddle. Petey went in the game and I saw number 34, which is Alan, walking off the field. I know he's a good football player, but I don't think he has the speed to catch up. Maybe that's why he's out.

"He's taking Alan out. Yoast!" Alan's father stands up yelling my daddy's name. "Yoast! Yoast!" No matter how many times he yells his name, daddy ignores him paying attention which he should and not at some angry parent whose son isn't playing. "Don't you take out my son!"

Cheryl and I just stare at him until she spoke up which I wish she wouldn't. "He's gettin' beat like he stole something, Mr. Bosley."

"You just stay out of this girl," He snapped back at her and that made me want to make a smart remark or punch him or do something to him. I can't believe that Alan is a nice guy, but his father isn't.

"He's just getting beat, that's all I'm saying," She tried again.

"Cheryl!" I told her and she looks at me sitting back down.

"Yoast!"

"What? He doesn't realize that Alan is getting murdered out there." She said.

"Just leave him alone…" I mumble to her and she understands before giving one look at Alan's livid dad. She sits closer to me as I keep looking at Mr. Bosley who's standing up angrily probably glaring at daddy and the rest of the coaches.

Now that the change has been since daddy took Alan out of the game and put Petey in instead, we have been winning because Petey keeps knocking all the guys down which is definitely a good thing. My sister and I were jumping up down, screaming and cheering and we didn't care while the other people are staring at us strangely. We are happy that the Titans won their first game of the season. I wish it can happen like that all the time.

Once the game was over, I plan to go home with my dad and Cheryl, but the guys wanted me to come along with them just to hang out. I was allowed to and I'm walking down the sidewalk with Gerry and Alan beside me and Julius walking along with Gerry.

"Yeah!" Petey yelled holding the game ball in his hands proudly. "The Titans are here y'all and we ain't going no where!"

"I think everybody in Alexandria heard you say that," I remarked.

"She's got a point there, brother." Blue agreed with me.

"Did you hear my dad in the stands yelling?" Alan asked me and I thought he was going to joke about it, but he seems so sad.

"I didn't even notice." I lied trying to make him feel better.

"He is so-"

Gerry put an arm around him and I roll my eyes at the two. "Don't worry about it. You couldn't help it. They like to show off."

"Wait, wait, wait, '_they_?'" Julius piped up and the four of us stopped walking except for Sunshine, Blue, Petey, Lastik, and Rev.

"Yeah, they," Gerry shrugged as if he didn't see anything wrong with using that word and I didn't either.

"I heard you say '_they_.'" Julius continued.

"They. Them. Them over there." He pointed at the other guys.

"But what you mean by 'they'…" The two started arguing. At least Julius was while Gerry is trying to reason with him.

"I feel like I'm being ignored over here…" Alan mumbled to me and I know what he's talking about. I saw him trying to give his say to those two, but he didn't have a chance. I gave him a sympathetic smile and he smiles back at me too.

Julius and Gerry's arguing stopped because the sound of a car horn beeping interrupted it. He, Julius, Alan, and I look over to see it's Emma, Ray, and a bunch of other people in the car. Gerry's girlfriend calls his name and came over to them. The three of us began walking, but not that far so Gerry could catch up to us.

"So…all of you played a great game tonight," I said to them breaking the silence of awkwardness.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it, Helen." Julius makes a small smile at me.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. I love football. Not as much as my dad and sister does. But still…it's entertaining." I drifted off and we look behind us to see Gerry heading towards us. "What happened?"

"Ray and Emma wanted me to go with them to The Hill, but I declined."

"You didn't have to do that, Gerry. You could've still went and hang out with them," I look away, but not that I'm being jealous or anything because I'm totally not. I'm just looking at a different direction. "With your girlfriend…"

"I would rather hang out with you guys than them." Gerry says though I couldn't understand the reason.

"So you would rather ditch your girlfriend…for us?" I questioned.

"That's why I did. And it…depends."

"What's going on over there?" Alan asked and we look at what he's watching – Petey pushing Sunshine out of some place. All of us exchanged looks at each other and we went to them.

"You think I was playing with you?" Petey asked and he seemed…angry. I wonder what happened.

"Man, Petey, he didn't know!" Blue defended for Sunshine.

"Blue he don't want to know!" Petey snapped back at him. "You pull some crap like that you better back it up!"

"Man, let's go man! Cool out! Cool out!" Blue said trying to calm him down.

"Let's go Rev." Petey said and Rev went with them along with Julius who's completely clueless of what happened.

Louie, Sunshine, and Alan kept walking while Gerry and I look back at Blue, Julius, Petey, and Rev then we look at each other.

"Well, then…"


	9. Life's a Brick

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Nine:** _Life's a Brick_

The next day my daddy went to a meeting that he had to go to. He said he has to speak with Alan's dad about last night's game with Coach Boone and Coach Hines. I'm kind of anxious on how that meeting will turn out to be if Mr. Bosley will react the same way like he did at the game.

Tonight, is game night again. Our second game. So far, the visitors have ten points and we have the same number. I look over where the Titans players are and things seems to be getting tense there and I don't know why, but then again, maybe it has something to do with what happened last night. Just when I think things are starting to get better, they start to get worse. After some hours, we finally won the game and it seem like it took forever. I'm happy about us winning, but it seems Cheryl isn't. She said something about bad passes, and not playing their best. I don't know, but I thought it was a good game.

The next day, I'm playing basketball with Cheryl. I score two points and she only has one…the last time she beat me and I'm trying to get my title back. I was about to shoot until I see a green car driving up. Coach Boone and his eldest daughter, Nikki.

I dribble the basketball while Coach greeted us with a, "Hi girls,"

"Hi," We respond simultaneously.

"Where's your daddy?"

"In his office," We said together and we give each other glares. We always get annoyed when we say words at the same time.

"Nikki, you're alright?" He asked before going in to meet with my daddy.

She nods. "Yes, daddy," He leaves us and walks away. "Watcha doing?"

"Shootin' some hoops," I answer casually.

"Wanna play?" Cheryl asked her.

Nikki shows us her nails that are painted bright pink and tells us. "I just did my nails."

Cheryl and Nikki just stared at each other and I thought of something before this silence between us could get any more awkward. "We could wait for them to dry and then we'll play some ball."

"I don't know how to play,"

"I'll teach you."

"I don't want to play." Nikki rolls her eyes and looks down at her nails.

"Has an attitude much?" Cheryl mumbled to me and I flicked her onto her shoulder.

"Cheryl!" I scolded my little sister softly enough so Nikki wouldn't hear us, but when I look at her, she narrows her eyes at us. I spoke louder to Cheryl and ask. "You have dolls, don't you? That you and Nikki could play with?"

Cheryl just gave me a look. I remember daddy giving Cheryl dolls so she could act like a girl rather than a tomboy that doesn't love football, but it was no success. I hope she still has those dolls. "You mean the ones I pulled the heads off from?" Okay, maybe that won't work…

I look over at Nikki who just raises an eyebrow. "You guys are weird."

* * *

When I walk downstairs, I notice girls are looking over at the window. I raise my eyebrow at them wondering what they're looking at…I notice my friends are staring out at the window too…something must be going out there.

Lydia turns around and beams when she sees me. "Helen!" She grabs my hand pulling me to them. "You've got to see him! He's beautiful!"

"Who is he…?" When I got a view of him, I realize it's only Sunshine…nothing special… "Him?" I ask bluntly not entirely impressed.

"How can you say it like _that_?" Angela asks then looks at Sunshine again. "He's gorgeous!"

"You know him don't you because of camp? How is he?" Lydia bombarded questions at me.

I really don't want to tell her about the kiss we had especially on the stairwell, where is walking up and down the stairs, and more importantly, where the girls are. "He's not all…" I try to think up of a word to describe what he is, but there's nothing. "That."

A girl turn around to look at me with her mouth open. "You have _no_ good taste in guys! He's _so_ cute!"

"Why thank you," I hear a familiar voice say behind me and it's Petey.

I turn around and smile at him. We met eyes and I finally leave while he begin to talk to those girls.

Petey is a life saver.

* * *

"Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while," I say over the phone to Gerry.

"I know,"

"I heard there was a fight at school," I tell him remembering what Julius told me. "What happened?"

"It was actually pretty stupid. There were guys ganging up on Petey who was talking to some other guy's girlfriend."

"Wow." I roll my eyes being speechless at that.

"I know."

"I've got to go now," I say to him. "I've got to pick up Cheryl from Coach Boone's house."

"She's over there?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah because my dad's having a dinner meeting with Tyrell and I just got done with work earlier so I need to pick her up."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I tell him then I get ready to leave my house and into my car.

I drive over to the Boone's and rang their doorbell and his wife answers it. "Hey, Helen. Why don't you come inside? Cheryl is watching old football films with Herman," She rolls her eyes. "I don't remember a time when either of them got up." We smile at each other and I got in closing the door behind me.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked me.

"No thank you. I already ate," I look over at Cheryl. "Hey, Cheryl,"

I hear her and Coach Boone speaking. "That veer's getting better. I'll admit that, but you're still weak on the left side."

Boone looks at her and defended. "We're not weak on the left side. We just got to work _harder_ on the left side, that's all." I look at the film and I don't understand any of their logic that each of them are speaking of.

"That's not the problem."

"What is the problem?"

"You think it is, but it ain't. It's your pass reads."

"It's not - - it's not a run anyway."

"It's not a pass. The veer is a run…"

"Cheryl," I say her name louder and she looks at me. "I'm sorry, but we need to go. It's a school night and it's getting late."

"Can I just see some more. Just a little bit." She begs me.

"Cheryl…We need to go. Now." I told her strictly.

"Fine!"

At the time Cheryl stands up to go with me, I hear someone yelling. "Hey Coach Coone!"

Nobody notice except me. "Did you guys hear-" Suddenly, I hear a crash and someone threw a brick at it. It almost hit me! Me, Cheryl, and Nikki screamed and Mrs. Boone got all of us into her kitchen while Coach went somewhere.

I try to help Mrs. Boone get Cheryl and Nikki to settle down. Nikki is crying and Cheryl is just having the shakes.

I walk over to my sister. "Cheryl? Cheryl, are you okay?" All she did was nod.

"Nobody got hurt, right?" Mrs. Boone asks all three of us worriedly and none of us did. "Good…" She breathed out a sigh of relief.

Moments later, her husband enters the kitchen and she asks if he knew who the person was that threw the brick at the window.

"No, I do not know, but I want to find out. All of you okay?" We all nodded and Nikki wipes away her tears.

I ask him curiously. "What are you going to do?"


	10. Victorious

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer. You know a few scenes later after all of this happens; Alan is in the locker room filming? A lot of things happen after that and that's where the next chapter will begin to look longer again because there's a lot of stuff that will made up by me so a certain pairing could happen. ;) By the way, I do not know anything about football because I'm really not into sports so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong or not giving enough detail. Please review!

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Eleven:** _Victorious_

"Ha, real good! Hoo, ha, we feel! Hoo, ha, real good!..."

Okay, so they're walking on the field dancing and singing. They must be high on something. I never would have expected daddy or Coach Boone to do that. He seems more like a military guy and would rather have them practice than to do that.

"Julius Campbell is playing strong side linebacker…"

"Cheryl."

"He's so good. He's got American written all over him! "

"Cheryl."

"And Gerry Bertier – !"

"Cheryl!" Nikki exclaims her name and my sister immediately stops talking. She can be such a chatterbox sometimes. "I. Do. Not. Care." She looks back onto the field. After staring at her for a moment, Cheryl looks back at me with a pleading look on her face. I think she wants me to switch seats with her, but I wouldn't and I just make a small shrug and watch the game hearing Cheryl sighing miserably.

"5, 6!" I hear someone yelled. "5, 6, 7, 8!" That voice sounds familiar…is that Blue? What are they doing?

As soon as it happened, the Titans started sing. "Everywhere we go! Everywhere we go! People want to know! People want to know! Who we are! Who we are! So we tell them! So we tell them!" Now they're starting to do some dancing moves. I know all of them like to sing, dance, and be crazy at times, but I can't believe they're humiliating themselves on the football field in front of such a huge crowd. I look around to see other people's reactions and from my side and the other side, they were sniggering and holding in their laughter, and there were some of them that just kept cheering them on. The other side was just completely in silent and stunned. "We are the Titans! We are the Titans! Might, mighty Titans! Mighty, mighty Titans!" Then they keep chanting and singing until they stop.

When they started to do the first tackle, the moment I blinked my eyes, I saw a Titan went down. I know the shirt said it's a number 10, but what who is number 10?

"It's Rev…!" Cheryl answered which seemed like she read my mind.

The football was at his side and he was holding his hand that is probably injured. They took him to the bench and hopefully it's just broken and not anything worse than that. Number 12 which I think is Sunshine replaced Rev. Since that happened there were excellent passing and throws that are made by the Titans. We won the game tonight.

And I'm sure all of them will congratulate themselves that they are victorious.


	11. Guilt & Heartache

**Author's Note:** I feel like this has been a long time since I last updated even though it was just last month. But, here it is and I hope you enjoy reading it and please review! :D

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Twelve:** _Guilt & Heartache_

After many football games of sweet victory, we were hanging out and having a few parties of our own. It was really great, too…except when Sunshine taught me Tai Chi. It's not the fact that it's him, I just never thought it would be difficult. He made it look so easy, too. I also liked it when the whole school came in front of the building and the football team smashed the old Principal's car with a mallet and completely tear it apart. That was totally cool.

We went to a restaurant and eat there if we feel like it because we usually never go out to eat because of practices, football game, and other things that are happening with our lives. We were all really thrilled to eat and I get to eat with them most of the times. And even if I wasn't allowed to, Alan and Gerry would always try to make Daddy change his mind, especially Gerry because if Daddy says no, Alan won't push the issue any further. He's one of those players that would listen to what he and Coach Boone says so neither of them would end up like Ray. I'm glad he's off the team so he's not being an annoying pest to me and I think the others are too, but they just won't admit it especially Gerry because he just kicked his best friend off the team.

We're at the diner and just talking, mostly. Not about football, but just about…everything. Some of the guys are flirting with the waitresses for a date or if they could get their food for free – one of the guys I noticed is Petey, and of course he is and he thinks of himself as a Ladies' Man. Even though I know and every guy on the football team knows that he's not, but he never gives up on trying.

"Look, who's here…" Julius mumbles to Gerry and he looks at the entrance. I turn my head to see what he is looking at, but I wished I hadn't because Ray is here…along with Emma and a group of their friends. Gerry and I noticed that Ray and Emma have been seeing each other a lot and it got him worried.

"Jerk," I hear Alan mumbles next to me and he knows (and the rest of the team) the reason why Ray's off the team and the situation between him and Gerry. "Just ignore him, guys."

I quickly turn my head back to them facing my food that I don't think I can eat right now. "But he's coming this way…!" I look at the guys and they became tensed at that.

"Hey, Helen," I hear him greeting me and I flinch a little when I feel his fingers playing with my hair. Thankfully, he stopped and I look at Gerry's face for help, but his eyes looked extremely angry and his knuckles are turning white from holding his knife so tightly. "Gerry."

"What do you want, Ray?" Gerry sighs.

"It's not what I want…"

"Gerry, I need to talk to you," I hear Emma's voice behind me. "You to, Helen."

I gave Gerry a look and so did Julius and Alan. We uncomfortably got out of our seats and went outside to talk to Emma.

"Do you know what this is about?" I whisper to him as we're following her.

"I'm clueless just as you are," He replies.

We stand in front of the brick building. Emma closes her eyes as she breathes in and out; she looks as us as if she's now ready to speak. "I know about you two."

"Us?" Gerry says confused. "We're just friends."

Emma crosses her arms. "Friends don't kiss other friends. Especially when one of the two friends is dating."

"What are you talking about, Emma?"

"Ray told me you kissed her." Emma's eyes flickered to me when she said the word, 'her.'  
I couldn't find anything to say – I'm speechless. I'm speechless that she knows what happened and the person who told her that. "You told Ray?" I exclaimed at Gerry angrily. We promised each other not say anything about it to anyone, but I guess he can.

"It didn't mean anything," He ignored me and I'm surprised again. He said that our kiss didn't mean anything, but I felt something…I assumed that he did, too…how could he not feel anything?

"I'm not sure, Gerry…You hurt me…you cheated on me," Emma says and she does look hurt about what we did. "As you can probably tell, Ray and I have been hanging out more because we're dating. I just want to let you know that so our relationship can be over."

I feel incredibly guilty that this whole thing is my fault. I knew he has a girlfriend and I just kissed him when she isn't there even though she'll probably find out on her own somehow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, it's not entirely your fault," Emma makes a reassuring smile at me that makes me somewhat feel better…a little. "Gerry didn't have to go along with it, he could have just stopped it at any time," She looks at her boyfriend…or her ex boyfriend, rather. "But he didn't."

"Emma-"

"I don't want to hear it, Gerry," She puts her hands up in defense. "Just stop it!" She put them back at her sides and her eyes starts to water. "Ever since the school intergraded and you've become closer to her - - you've changed drastically and I don't like it! I miss the old Gerry Bertier. Why can't you bring him back?"

"Because, according to you, I've changed." He narrows his eyes at her.

"Well, I've changed too…I think our changes don't match with each other so well. That's why we should just end our relationship. Now." Emma declares and leaves us standing alone leaving Gerry…well, he looks like he's the only Titan that has been defeated.

I turn to him apologizing. "Gerry, I'm so sorry."

"Helen, it's okay-"

"No, it's not! Just listen!"

"Helen, it's mostly my fault that I kissed you. I told you to do it. I don't know why she thinks that you started it…"

"Ray must've twisted the story or something, but she's right that either of us could've stopped it…and I didn't."

"That's because you didn't know what was happening until you got used to it. So it's both of our faults."

"That's what you think, but I still feel really bad about this…"

"It's okay." He pulls me closer to him and we hugged. I hug him tighter and I look up only to see Ray and Emma are outside watching us; both of them are wearing a hurtful expression and I close my eyes hugging him tighter so I won't have to see their faces or anyone else's. No matter what Gerry says, this is my fault.

* * *

I'm walking to my next class at school and I just had to smile at the banners that are hanging on from the ceiling and on the walls and it was mostly about the whole school cheering on for the Titans football team. Daddy and Coach Boone will be really happy to see this. I'm not sure how this school will do without football. It seems to be everyone's favorite sport. We have never had this much school spirit before and I think it's really great because they show how much praise they have for them.

I went to my locker getting my books and notebooks for the class I have next. I close my locker and walk downstairs for Literature. I stopped on the third step when I notice Emma's friends walking together in a group giving me looks.

The brunette out of the three walks to me saying. "You should be really sorry, you know," I remained silent because I did not know what she was speaking of. She sighs, losing patience. "You made Gerry and Emma broke up. The coach's daughter just had to think of herself and no one else. So unselfish and unreasonable," Her friends giggled and made smirks at me. "You have ruined their lives. Just to let you know that."

The four of them walk away and I now begin to feel guilty…not like I was before, but really, really guilty. It really is my fault that I broke Gerry and Emma up…all because of my stupid crush on him which had to ruin everything. Gerry and Emma did seem to be happy with each other before I came in, and they did have fights once in a while, but what couple doesn't? If I didn't interfere with their relationship, they would still be dating by now and I can just live my life and be known as the coach's daughter and the girl who has a crush on the Titans football captain.

Why couldn't I just like someone else? Some boy that doesn't have to be an athlete…why couldn't I just like Alan? He's a pretty nice kid…but I don't like him that way and don't want him to be my rebound. We are good friends, but he doesn't deserve that.

I think the best thing that I should do is to ignore Gerry Bertier…completely.


	12. I Try

The Coach's Daughter  
**Chapter Thirteen:** I Try

Today was practice for the Titans. It was the same thing as usual. Boone and Cheryl yelling at the guys while Coach just watches them intently being completely absorbed with the whole thing.

"If they keep playing like this, we'll never get into the Hall of Fame!" Cheryl said to me.

So let me give you a little bit of knowledge of what I know from football. Getting into the Hall of Fame is a very big deal to all football teams. I hope we will get it this year because I think this is a good year for us and we have been working extra hard.

"They're trying, Cheryl," I said.

"Trying is not good enough." I must've heard that about a thousand times today and mostly it's from Boone.

After some more drills, Boone and Coach gave them a ten minute break and that must mean they worked really hard because their breaks usually lasts for five minutes.

"What's wrong, Helen?" A familiar voice asked me while I was too busy staring at the grass. We have been friends for so long that we can read each other like a book. He always know what is bothering me and I always know what is bothering him. "You look like something's bothering you."

I know what he means. I have been trying not to think about that for a while, but my brain always manages to bring it up.

"I can't tell you," I look at Alan's face. "…At least not here anyway." I added because there are a lot of guys here that has very good ears and can pick up on anything.

"First period tomorrow?" Alan asked me. First period is a class we both have together and that is study hall.

"Yeah…" I answer and look back to the grass twisting them with my fingers instead of pulling them out like I usually do.

"That bad, huh?" He asks as he observes me.

"You could say so…"

Before Boone blew his whistle, Alan wraps his arms around and gave me a comfortable hug despite the uniform he's wearing.

* * *

I enter the library and act like I'm looking at books, but I'm really waiting for Alan. Like I said before, Alan is a guy that I can trust and can tell everything. He's not like other guys…As I come to think of it; Alan has always been for me now and in the past. Yesterday, he knew something was wrong with me and he's the first to tell me what's wrong and wanted to talk to me about it. It's a little funny how I just realized this now. I guess I should give a lot more credit than what he deserves.

"Looking for me?" I hear his voice and I turn around and smile at him and pull him into a hug for a minute then he lets go. "Want to sit over at the table?"

"Yeah," I answer him and we sat down on the chairs and put our bookbags onto the table.

"So what is really wrong with you?" Alan asks me and we meet eyes.

I feel myself becoming emotional, but I try to fight it the tears to pour out. "Ummm…I made Gerry and Emma break up…"

"You what?" He asks and I knew he's mad at me for that. I feel a tear sliding down my cheek now. Damn. "I'm not mad or anything." He sits next to me instead of across from me. "Just tell me what happened."

So I did. I decided to tell him everything that has happened with me…romantically since Football Camp started. I explained to him about the kiss I had with Sunshine then with Gerry and how all of that went downhill. I even told him what Emma's friends said to me that they also think it's my fault that I ruined the lives and relationship of Gerry and Emma. I find it fascinating that I can find myself talking about this so much to him because I didn't really plan to say every single and little detail about what happened to me in the past few days. But I know I can't bottle my emotions up forever so I tell all of it to my best friend.

"I know what you're thinking now," Alan says to me comfortingly. "But it's not your fault."

I feel the tears pouring out. "Yes, it is!"

"No it's not! You think it is because you're hurt about what has happened to you in the past, but you need to let that go and ignore what everyone else is saying about you. And what happened, you just need to let it be."

"The Beatles…" We both said and I make a small smile at that and he does to.

Maybe what he says is right…I just need to ignore this stupid drama. Thank God it's my last year of high school so I won't have to deal with this any longer. "You're right."

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" I know that smile on his face.

"Don't make me say it again," I reply. I look at him sincerely instead of jokingly. "Thank you for making me realize it, Alan."

"No problem." He smiles at me and I also realize how cute he looks with that smile on his face.

"And thanks again for always being there for me," His smile falters and he just gives me a plain expression. "You're my best friend, but you're more like a brother to me. I can talk to you about anything, and like right now, you would always help me with my problems and I would do the same for you."

"What are you really saying?"

"Just thank you for always being there for me," We meet each other's eyes and I feel my head leaning closer to his and he does the same. "Explaining all of this to you really means a lot because you do listen…and you do care than anyone else…" I can feel I have a full smile onto my face now. "That's why I like you."

Before I could start the move to kiss him, he did first. I was surprised, but I relaxed and kiss him back. I feel his one hand onto my waist and I have my arms wrapped around his neck. And we stayed like that for I don't know how long.


	13. Unexpected Romance

The Coach's Daughter  
Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Romance

I feel all happy, jittery, and excited when I say that I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend! Well, his name is Alan Bosley. To me, it was unexpected for me to date him because I always have a crush on Gerry, but I think it's now time for me to move on. I know Gerry and I kissed, but that doesn't really mean anything, does it? And I really like Alan, too. Unlike Gerry, Alan has always been there for me.

"How come you're smiling all the time?" Cheryl asks me as I'm driving to her school the next day. When Alan asked me out, I answered yes. I'm not sure when the last time was I had my smile off of my face. But I didn't care about that because I have a boyfriend.

I figure I might as well tell her now before something else happens. "I have a boyfriend."

From the corner of my eye, I see beaming at me. It's funny how I thought she would get grossed out by that kind of stuff. "Is it Gerry?"

"No," I reply and I can't say she didn't look too happy about that, but I think she's shocked and I know there's something else that's with her, but I'm not sure what that could be. "It's Alan."

"Alan?" She asks me in a surprised way and I'm not sure if she sounded disgusted also. "What do you see in him?"

"Something that you wouldn't understand," I tell her because she probably wouldn't understand since she is a nine year old and I don't want to explain all over to her from the beginning because I know she'll get bored as she listens to me.

Cheryl crosses her feet and arms. "I would rather have you date Gerry instead…"

"Why is that?" I ask becoming curious of why she thinks that way. I know I told her I had a crush on Gerry, but I never knew she would think that we would be a good couple.

She shrugs. "I don't know…he just doesn't seem to be…your type."

"My type?"

"I don't know! I'm only nine in a half!"

I never knew she would like me to date Gerry instead of Alan until now. I know she teased me that I wanted to date Gerry, but now she's quiet for once that I'm dating someone that she didn't expect. When she gets older, she'll hopefully understand how difficult it is to choose the right and perfect guy to be your boyfriend and maybe even husband later on in the future. Right now, I'm just content with Alan as being my boyfriend and nothing else.

I pull up to her middle school and I couldn't help, but to ask her when she got out of my car. "Do you want to know anything else about my love life before you go?"

She narrows her eyes at me and makes a face with a smirk on. "No, because once you have a boyfriend your life is boring." Cheryl close the door and I start to drive to my own school.

It only took me a few minutes to get there and I parked my car in my school's parking lot. I got out and open the doors of T.C. Williams and open my locker and when I closed it, my boyfriend is leaning against the other locker that's next to me.

"Good morning, Miss. Yoast." He greets me with a smile.

"Good morning to yourself, Alan," I say to him and he pecks me softly onto my lips.

"No PDA in the hallway guys, seriously, that's just nasty," Pete says as he walks passed us.

"At least I have a girl," I blink twice at him in surprise, but also amused. I never knew he had it in him.

"Just wait until practice, Bosley." Petey warns him and continues walking down the hall to his respective class.

"Have you told Coach about us?" Alan asks and I thought he sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah," He releases a sigh and maybe that's what making him so tense. My daddy's reaction about us dating, but I start to reassure him with a small smile. "But I told him to go easy on you."

"Thanks," He replies and kiss me, but it was short because of the school bell.

* * *

I went to football practice with Daddy and Cheryl. Almost every guy on the team knows that I'm dating Alan, and yet, they still pick on me about it and leaves Alan alone. I swear that they're born to do this kind of annoying stuff.

I'm not sure if Gerry knows that I'm dating Alan. I think he's been avoiding me and I don't know why. The last time I had a real conversation with him was at the restaurant, but that was a while ago. If he somehow knows that I'm dating Alan, I thought he would say something to me at least. Then again, Gerry is concentrated and more focus with football and his education than anything else.

"Aren't you going to yell at your boyfriend or something?" I jump a little when Cheryl's question shook me out of my thoughts. I look at her and she shakes her head disapprovingly as we're watching Alan. "He's making bad passes."

"Really?" I say and start to watch ignoring the strange look she's giving me and act interested because, really, I'm not. I start to watch the guys getting yelled at by two coaches and hopefully that would make all of my thoughts about my relationship with Alan and my friendship with Gerry go away.

Fifteen minutes passes on by and they were on a ten minute break. Most of them ran over to where Cheryl is because she's the water girl for today. I remember during football camp, there were fighting about who would get water first, but now, I think they're finally getting along and I'm thankful for that. I stand up from the grass wanting to help Cheryl out, but I see a guy coming to me, and no, it's not Alan.

"What are you trying to do?" I hear him asking me. I turn around seeing it's Gerry and give him a confused look. I'm thinking that I should answer him instead of standing there like an idiot, but I remember that I promised myself I would ignore him. I'm not sure how long that would last, but I doubt that giving him the silent treatment is going to last forever. "Don't think that I'm clueless about you dating Alan because I'm not."

"Are you jealous?" I couldn't help, but I'm not sure if I asked him with a smirk or a smile; I don't really know.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I shrug not really having a response and he starts replying after he sighed. "What made you think I'm jealous of your relationship with Alan?"

"Mostly it's because of your behavior and I'm just curious." I answer folding my arms across my chest

A small smirk appears at the corner of his mouth as he says. "You know what they say; curiousity kills the cat."

"And you know you're jealous, but you just won't admit it. You're insecure and scared." I tell him confidently afraid of what his reaction will be after I told him that.

He chuckles softly at that. Crap. I shouldn't have mentioned that. "Insecure and scared, huh? Well, I'm not."

"Something must be bothering you," I say to him because I know something is wrong with him. He's just being a jerk at the moment.

"Do you want me to be jealous of Alan or someone?"

"W-what?" His smirk grew into a smile probably because of my stuttering. "I don't want you to be..."

"Why did you ask?" Before I could say anything else, Daddy calls them back onto the field and they resume to practice while I sit back down with my sister confused.


	14. This Is It

The Coach's Daughter  
Chapter 14: This Is It

"Do you have to film me?" I ask Alan while I have my nose out of my book that I was reading.

I look up only to find him film me reading and I didn't even know it. I sighed closing the book and look at him waiting that he could turn it off.

"You're purdy." Alan answers silly with a southern accent.

He has been hanging out with the guys way too much. They're starting to rub off to Alan and I miss the old and nice and quiet Alan. I roll my eyes and gave him a look that I'm not in the mood for playing games.

"I'm taping some stuff because I want to." He says with a smile and I slowly shake my head at his actions. "Seriously, I'm just testing this to see if it works because I plan to film the pep rally we're gonna have in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, really? That's cool." I smile and gave him a small kiss.

"Especially when we trash Principal Newman's car."

Yeah, we got permission to do that. All of us were surprised when he agreed to that, but we got happy nonetheless. He said that his car is old and rusty anyway, he might as well let us do that to it.

Tomorrow will be so much fun! Hopefully, nothing and no one can ruin it.

* * *

Every student is outside yelling and cheering while the car is beating torn and beaten to pieces. It was very entertaining and amusing to see Louie taking the four car doors off and throwing and smashing it down using his two bare hands.

I see Julius and Gerry coming in. Julius was saying something, but I wasn't able to hear him because of the kids cheering and yelling, but it mostly sounds like they're yelling. Julius is smiling when he's holding the sledge hammer and bangs it on the car leaving a huge dent. It's very enjoying to see the Titans smashing the car like their life depended on it.

* * *

After school is over, I get my books I need for homework out of my locker. I close it and push the doors and walk downstairs. I hear someone else's footsteps and when I turn to go down another flight of stairs, I see Gerry. We start to walk slowly and brush past each other. When I take my step on the first stair, I bit my lip seeing Gerry about to open the door.

"Gerry?" I call out to him, but it sounds like it's more of a question.

He silently turns around.

"Good luck on the game this Saturday." I don't know what made me say it, but I did and it's too late to change it.

I see a small smile curving at the corner of his lips. "Thanks, Helen."

I make a full smile at him and begin to walk away, but I hear him calling my name.

"Helen?" I turn around this time. "Remember when you asked me if I was jealous that you and Alan are...dating?" I could only nod at this point becuase I'm too curious on what he's about to say next. "Well..." He swallows and continues. "I've been thinking that...there is that slight possibility I am." My eyes widen. "I won't do anything to interfere with you and Alan's relationship. I have never seen Alan this happy." I feel my full smile turning into a small one that he wants to protect mine and Alan's relationship. "I just wanted to let you know that."

I frown when he walks away with his hands inside his pockets. I see him leave and I think about what he just recently told me.

So...he likes me. Gerry really does like me. When I'm finally in a relationship, that's when he decided to come out of the closet? Talk about bad timing. I've always had a crush on a Gerry and...I still do. There is this part in me that will never let him go. Not that I want to. I want to be with Gerry, but I don't want to break Alan's heart. When Gerry said I have never made Alan so happy, I feel like my chance to be with Gerry is a scale of zero to ten and the answer will be zero. There is that saying I heard and its listen to your heart. I'm listening to it and hoping I will make the right decision even if I have to break someone else's heart.

I follow Gerry and see him walking down the first floor hallway. "Gerry!" This time, it's a real call.

I catch up to him and he turns around with a confused look.

"It's you. It's you that I want." We meet each other's eyes and he kisses me.

Well...so much for not interfering with mine and Alan's relationship.

* * *

I called Alan and began to wait for him to return to my house. I can't believe what happened back at school. I can't believe I did it...or he did it, for that matter. There's a part of me that wanted to do it, then there's that other part that didn't want me to. It felt like have the angels on your shoulders - the good angel and the devil.

I feel like it was the devil telling me to kiss Gerry back and not having to worry about anything because he is all that matters. The good angel was telling me to remember about my boyfriend who is Alan and a friend of Gerry's.

The choice was mine and I listened to the devil.

I hope that realizing my true feelings for Gerry will not break Alan and mine's friendship up apart because I still really love him...in a friendly way. He's always so nice, kind, and friendly to me and everyone else. Especially when he backs me up whenever Ray teases me. That's one of the things I really love about him.

I look out to the kitchen's window and see Alan's car pulling in. I got out of the house and went outside to greet him. I gave him a hug and he kisses me.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Alan," I hate doing this to him and to myself, but mostly to him. It's not like he has been a horrible boyfriend to me...I just don't feel anything like I thought I did before when he asked me out. I can't date him knowing that I'm in love with someone else. "I think we shouldn't date anymore."

Alan's face is confused and I can't blame him. "Why?"

"I like...I love someone else." I confessed.

"Who?" There wasn't anger in his voice or written on his face. He's just curious.

I swallow and answered hesitantly. "...Gerry."

"Oh." I'm the one who looks confused now. He says that he loves me a bunch of times and now when I say that I'm in love with another guy he just says 'Oh'? How can that not break his heart?

"'Oh'? That's all you can say?" I ask and I want more out of him.

"I can't say that I'm entirely thrilled you love Gerry, but it's better than not saying anything at all." I shrug at his comment kinda agreeing with him. "So...that's it? You want to be with your dream guy and we're over?"

Why is he trying to make me regret breaking up with him? "Don't say it like that. I just think we need to see other people. We can still be friends."

"...Yeah, that's what they all say..." Alan mumbles.

"We can still be friends, Alan." Once I said his name, his eyes look at me. "I know we will."

He smiles. "I believe you," Alan leans in and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. "If this is what you want, then so be it. I will do anything to make you happy."

I smile and keep my tears at bay. "This is it."

Alan just waved at me and I make a small wave at him as he's going back into his car and driving home.


	15. Forever

The Coach's Daughter  
Chapter 15: Forever

I ring the Bertier's doorbell and wait for either his mom or himself to answer. It took a few seconds for someone to open the door and I'm relieved to see its Gerry.

"Helen, what are you doing here?" Gerry ask.

"Seeing you," I simply answered. My eyes quickly look down at his sneakers and back up at him. I have no clue why I'm so hesitant to say what I have in mind. After I swallowing, I tell him. "Alan and I broke up."

I see his face has fallen into sadness and...I think a bit of guilt. "Was it because of me?"

"No," I lie only because I didn't want to make him feel bad and put more blame on himself. It wasn't just him, it was me, too. I should've realize my feelings for Gerry and shouldn't have lead Alan on. There are so many things that I shouldn't have done and regret them. But, Alan and I are officially done, and from that point, I don't want to change anything. "Funnily enough, it took me a while to realize it."

"Realize what?" He asks curiously.

I might as well tell him everything of what I feel about him. "Gerry, there is something you should know."

"Want to talk about it inside?" He asks and I make a nod following him in his house. We were sitting on the couch in the family room. When we sat down, I hope my confession won't come out stupidly because of how limited the space is betweeen Gerry and I. I think he's the one who moved closer to me because I felt the weight shifted from the other side.

With a big and long sigh, I continue to explain. "You probably heard that I have a crush on you from the guys...but it's more than just a crush. I love you." His eyes grew wide. His expression looks like he's shocked and surprised and I can't blame him. Saying something like that to another person is a lot to take in and absorb it all. "I've had a crush on you since we first met and loved you this whole season."

"What about Alan?" He finally says something. "I thought you loved him."

"I don't know...I mean...it's confusing, but even though we broke up, we're still remaining as friends and nothing more." I tell him honestly, making eye contact. I just want to assure him there's nothing else between Alan and I anymore.

"When you and Alan were dating I was jealous, you know," He admits. "You were right."

"I never thought I was telling the truth, just making an accusation, but...you don't have to worry about Alan and I now; we're done. I just felt like I lost something with Alan, and now, I just want to be friends with him. I know the right man for me is you, Gerry."

"Why couldn't you have told me that sooner?" He didn't sound angry or upset, it's a question out of curiousity.

"I - I..." I stuttered stupidly making a fool out of myself and in front of the man I confessed that I love.

"I could've told you I love you, too." Gerry says and I make eye contact with him.

"Do you still?" I ask though its not needed for me to hear the answer because I already know.

I see that he moved himself closer to me and so did his head which makes our lips millimeters away. I could sense that we could almost kiss and my desire and hunger really wants to. I was going to make the first move, but I see that his mouth is opening and answering. "Yes."

Then, everything happens at once. I feel his strong hand grabbing my waist pulling me closer to his body and his other hand cupping the side of my face while he pulls me in for a kiss. This kiss is better than the last one we had. It has more meaning to it and I feel like I could actually feel the love and devotion there by just one simple kiss.

I always love it when he kisses me because we always manage to get in sync. I especially love it when he kisses my bottom lip, and when I'm reluctant to allow his tongue enter my mouth, he unexpectedly uses his thump to rub my breasts over my shirt or have one of his hands rubbing in between my legs. The way his hands and lips work are like magic and I'm under a spell being completely in love with him.

I always knew he's my favorite Titan football player.

Unfortunately, we break apart because of the need for air. I found myself that I have my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands holding my waist.

"What do you say about this, captain?" I ask and watch his lips spreading into a smile.

"I say that we're together." He answers.

I smile. "Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

I see a mischevious glint in Gerry's eyes and I became suspicious of what his actions are. "I'm thinking we can do some...things."

I'm confused as to what he means by 'doing somethings.' The only thing I can think of is of little things like making out...or doing...Gerry wouldn't be up to that now, would he? I make a gasp. "Gerry, we just got together and all you can think of is doing_ that_?" I push his shoulder roughly, but despite the force I gave on him, it has no affect. He sat there without being moved by push, but he did look surprise like I am.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, will you?" I roll my eyes as he says that smiling. "I wasn't even thinking about that."

After I make myself feel for relaxed, I ask him. "What were you thinking, then?"

He pulls me closer to him again and presses his forehead against mine. "Where's your father?"

"He's at some dinner. I was supposed to watch Sheryl, but since it has something to do with football, she wanted to go with him," I roll my eyes again at how tomboyish my sister is. "Why?"

"I know some things that we could do..."


	16. Being With You

The Coach's Daughter  
Chapter 16: Being With You

I'm out in the cold and freezing Saturday night watching the Titans playing their championship game. From daddy and Cheryl, if they win this game, they could go into the Hall of Fame. I hope and pray to God that they will win. It will be such an awesome victory. I know they have been working so very hard this season. I think this is one of the best seasons that daddy has ever coached.

The Titans might've played their hearts out on all of the rest of the games, but tonight doesn't look so good as I, and so does everyone else, think it will be. I may not be an expert about football like daddy and Cheryl is, but I know the referees aren't being fair to the guys. My daddy and the coach from the coach from the other team, Tyrell, used to work together, but now I think there's some kind of an edge going on between them and it's showing on the field.

Once the referee blew his whistle, I think it's hard for Cheryl not to yell at the boys, at least for one night. One time, I told her not to yell at the games anymore because she's the only one doing it and getting looks, but as to be expected, she doesn't care and tells me that the guys need to play the game right. Even looking at her from the corner of my eyes, I can tell that she's ready to explode.

"Oh, come on! What was that? Uggghhhh!" She yelled and I knew it was going to happen. She turns around as her hands are holding her face and acting like she's banging her head on a desk. I call her saying that she should sit down, but she's reluctant. "Helen, can't you see what's happening? " Great. Now she starts to yell at me. I sigh and ignore her. I look out onto the field and I could see daddy staring sternly at us...but I'm not sure if that look means I should shut Cheryl up which I tried or...maybe it's something else I don't understand. "What are you blind? That wasn't a whole! Oh, come on! That was such a bad call!" I sigh shaking my head at her.

After I saw daddy talking to the referee, he's talking to the players. After they were done, they were out on the field and were looking extremely good unlike they first started the game. They are playing like the Titans I know.

* * *

Thankfully, we won. We could be in the Hall of Fame! I'm sure daddy will be happy about this. Cheryl and I are, too. At the school, of us are waiting for the football team to arrive so we could give them our congratulations. While trying to be patient to wait for Gerry, I'm spending my time by talking to my friends.

"This is the one, right? They're going to be in the Hall of Fame?" Angela asked with interest, and like me, she has never been a fan of football or any other sport, but the team is doing really well this year and being the Hall of Fame is a very great thing.

"Yep. Cheryl and my Dad are excited about it." I smiled to her.

"I bet they are," Lydia chimed into the conversation. "Your Dad and the rest of the team worked so hard."

"Scott and James wants us to go to the club and they want you and Gerry to come along to if you guys could." Angela said and there's hope in her eyes that I would come with them, but not only it has to be my decision, I have to let Gerry know if he is up for it. Scott has been Lydia's boyfriend since last year and Angela has been James' girlfriend for ten months. All six of us always get along with each other really well. Especially Scott, James, and Gerry because they're on the team.

"I would like too, but I'll have to check with Gerry if he wants to come." I told her.

I was about to say something until everyone started to scream and cheer louder and louder. Angela, Lydia and I look around to see what's up with them and we know. The bus finally arrived and every guy from the team is cheering, yelling and sticking their head out from the windows and the crowd is going wild. I feel like I'm at a concert.

"So, they're finally here." Lydia smiled.

"Yeah..." I said and while the guys are getting off the bus, I'm looking for Gerry.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked me with that same smile on her face. I guess it was pretty obvious that I am looking for him. I look back at them about to reveal mine and Gerry's relationship, but from the look on Angela's face, she seemed to get the idea about us.

"You're...you're dating him now, aren't you?" Angela asked smiling.

"Yes." I smiled.

"After all the mess you got yourself into you've managed to get him," Lydia remarked with admiration in her tone. "That's something you don't see everyday." I just shrugged.

"He's coming." Angela smiled.

I look at them confusedly and turn around. What Angela was said was true. Not that I doubted her, but she wasn't being specific enough. I smile at him and he holds my right hand. Angela and Lydia are smiling at us.

"So...I guess we should be going now." Lydia announced after she made an apparently rough nudge to Angela's side from her elbow.

"Yeah," Angela said while rubbing the spot where Lydia nudged her and she gives her a glare. "We should."

"Congratulations, Gerry." Lydia and Angela said together and they walk away.

Once my friends walked away, I said to him the same thing and gave him a kiss on the lips.

When we pulled away, he asked me playfully. "You guys weren't talking about me, were you?"

"Of course not," I lied. I really did not want him to know what my friends and I talk about him. There are some stuff that he definetly should not know what girls discuss about guys. "Congratulations to the Titans getting in the Hall of Fame."

Gerry's face fell. "We didn't."

I'm shocked. "What? Why?"

"Coach didn't want to talk about it." Gerry said sadly.

After a few seconds went by, I started to talk about a different subject than talking about the loss getting into the Hall. "I thought you and Julius was going to hang out tonight with Alan, Lastik, Rev, Petey and those other guys you hang out with."

"You know how Julius gets when he's with Denise," Gerry said and I nod in understanding. That is true about Julius. He is so whipped about his girlfriend, Denise that it is even funny. I thought Gerry was worse when he was with Emma or when it comes with me.

"Angela said that she wants usto come with her, Lydia and their boyfriends to the club. Do you want to go?"

Gerry walks closer to me holding both of my hands. "I was actually hoping to get to spend the night with you," A smirk displays on his face. "You know, us in my bedroom having the lights out and the door locked-"

"And you said that _I'm_ the one having dirty thoughts," I said to him pushing on his shoulder, but once again, it has no affect. Gerry is like a wall (or Superman Julius calls him), he can never break down.

"It's not like you want to do it too," He said. "I'm not forcing you into doing it, but still..."

"Okay, okay, _maybe_ I do." I admit and I hate that I confessed it because I just showed to Gerry that he's right. The smirk on his face grew wider into a smile.

"I thought so. For being the coach's daughter you're not so innocent."

I smile and raise my eyebrow. "Whoever said I was innocent?"

Gerry smiled too and he kisses me on the lips again. When I was about to kiss him back, he let go and looks at someone. I turn around wondering what person he got distracted from. Surprisingly, Emma is nearby gracing us with her presence.

"Hi, Emma." I greeted to her trying to keep everything friendly.

Emma smiles at me back. "Hi, Helen. I see that you and Gerry are together." She noted and now I just realized we're still holding each other's hand.

"Yeah. We are." Gerry said confidently and Emma looked like she wants to back away just by hearing the tone of voice he used.

"I guess you two should know that Ray and I are together," I'm surprised and I look to Gerry and he's wearing the same emotion. "There's just that something between us that's rather different than what we had, Gerry," Her eyes looked at Gerry instead of at the both of us. "Looks like you're not the one with mixed up powers, huh?"

"Emma..." Gerry was about to say something, but he trailed off.

"I think it's gonna take me a little longer than you might like, but um...I just want you to know that I'm gonna try," They both were smiling at each other. I knew what they are talking about. Gerry mentioned something to me about how Emma is to the black guys and there was something about them and Gerry changing that she didn't like. "Goodbye, Gerry." She said and walked away towards where Ray was just standing a few feet. We locked eyes and I quickly turned to look at Gerry.

"Um..." I started off shakily then swallowed. "Are you sure you just want to stay at home?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care." Gerry said and I'm in his arms again.

"Let's go." I said determinedly.


	17. The States Game

**Author's Note:** I guess you could make it out what Gerry and Helen were going to do when they were going to his house. *wink* *wink* I hope you'll see this story updated more often because I plan to finish this one than the others I have because it's almost done if you saw the movie.

The Coach's Daughter  
Chapter 17: The States Game

"_This is the granddaddy of the high school football championships; the Virginia triple A. It just doesn't get any better. We have Coach Herman Boones Titans versus the legend, Ed Henry. With over 250 wins in 30 years_."

That's a lot. I pray to God that they will win this championship. I am very nervous because hearing them winning every single game they'd played and how aggressive they are, they sound like they're just another Titans team.

I'm being very positive on my other half. I actually have faith in all of them. Despite, how many wins they had in 30 years, we had a very good season and there shouldn't be any reason to lose now.

I look over at my little sister who's just staring out at the field probably impatiently waiting for the team to come out. "Are you alright, Cheryl?" I asked her with concern because she always acted like this when it's such a big game.

She suddenly became annoyed. "I'm thinking." She said harshly to me and I just rolled my eyes.

The joys of having little sisters...

"And here comes the Titans! Entering the stadium with one of their own unique style."

'_Own unique style_.' I guess you could put it like that. No football team has ever done this before and would probably be too embarrassed to do it if they had to. But these guys and team are not like you see every day. Everyone should thank Blue and Louie for coming up with that 'unique style' which is also called a dance. If anyone, or just another football team, would try and perform this out on the field, the Titans would always do it better.

The game starts, and so far, everything looks good. I look over at my sister, and she's actually sitting down on the bench actually being relaxed. This is the first time ever that I've seen her like this.

But when I look at her from the corner of my eye, her face grew a little angry when Alan didn't catch up enough to stop 7 from getting that touchdown. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything, just shook her head in disappointment. I was disappointed by him too because even though Alan isn't the fastest runner, he still should've tried harder.

Everything went downhill from that point and we haven't got a point yet. It's 7 to 0 and it's only the 2nd quarter. I can't believe this is happening especially right now. Suddenly, for some strange reason, my sister got up and walks down the stands.

"Cheryl," I called her name. I want to know why she randomly stands up and goes walking down. If she's hungry and wants some food from the concession stand, she doesn't have the money only I do. "Where are you going?" I walk down to her.

"Gonna talk to Coach." Cheryl said.

"You know he said we can't do that." I told her sternly.

"But it's important!" She said with a huff and left. I couldn't let her go down there by myself so I decide to come with her even though she would hate it.

We caught up with them while they were approaching to the locker room. Cheryl is talking to Daddy and I look around for Alan. I haven't spoken to him since we broke up. From these guys, I searched for him, but I only picked out Gerry.

"Gerry!" I called.

"Cheryl?" He said confusedly and I couldn't blame him because I wasn't supposed to be here anyway. I could also see a small smile forming on his lips, but I really didn't want to see him now. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Alan?" I asked him ignoring his question. This talk between Alan and I needs to be quick.

"Uh..." I could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes when I mentioned my ex boyfriend. "I think he's in the locker room. Why?"

I didn't answer him, and despite the guys that would be in there, I went in boldly. You would think every girl would have this dream to be in a locker room that is filled with sweaty and hot muscled guys, but I feel so uncomfortable and awkward because I consider all of them as brothers.

"Alan?" I asked for his name and coming out from the crowd of guys, like Gerry, he's surprised that I'm here and so are they. I wish they could look somewhere else and not me because their stares are showing as if they haven't seen a girl.

"Helen?" He questions more than a greeting. "What are you-?"

Without having to answer that question twice, I interrupted him. "Even though I may not be a football expert like my father or sister, I do know a thing or two about it."

Alan made a small smile. "I never doubted that you would know."

"You're not playing your best," I admitted to him. "Everyone else can see that. It's not just you it's everyone. I don't know what's up."

"Shouldn't you be telling the _team captain_ this?" He asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"We haven't talked to each other since we broke up." I pointed out.

"This is the perfect time to do it?" Alan asked.

"No it's not, but...just listen. Why can't you catch up faster to any of those other guys?"

"They're too fast for me. I can't play with these guys."

"Then let Petey in."

"He can't play."

"Why not?" I haven't heard this before from Gerry or Daddy.

"Petey gave Coach a hard time last Saturday's game. I don't think he'll do it."

"The way we're going down now and you'll tell him how you feel, I'm sure you would be able to give Petey your position."

"How do you know that?"

"I know my father very well. Don't you know your Coach?" I asked him expecting a positive answer after what all of them have been through this season.

"He is my Coach, isn't he? I think I should." He smile curved at the corner of his lips.

"Tell him."

I smiled when he engulfed me into a hug and I hugged him back not caring that he's dirty, muddy, and smelly. When I open my eyes, I saw Gerry entering the locker room looking at us with Julius standing next to him who looks shocked. Alan and I let go of each other and we smiled before I went to my seat in the stands.

It's the dreaded 3rd quarter. Hopefully, things would look better out there and Alan would listen to what I said. When it began, I smiled when I saw Petey's number, 40, out on the field. Everything looks a lot better than it has been before. Petey has been tackling everyone down and plays like a beast and so has Sunshine.

"_A field goal attempt for T.C. Williams...it's good_!" Everyone from this side of the stands are standing up and cheering. I look over at the other stands and they were sitting down disappointed at their team. "_So they trail Marshall 7-3 heading into the 4th quarter_."

1:20. 1 minute and 20 seconds left and it's still counting down.

"_Titans trail Marshall 7-3. All Marshall has to do is hold onto the ball and they will be the state champions_."

When they began the tackle, 24 from the other team had the ball and I could see Petey running after him because if that other guy would make it to the goal, they would be the state champions, but thankfully, Petey stopped him and they both fell down. The ball is on the ground and Petey swooped down to grab it then the other guys from the other team tackled him down. I can't tell if he still has the ball in his hands. Seconds later, Petey slowly stands up having his arm up and holding the football. Everybody began cheering louder and I could see Cheryl and Nicky were jumping up and down excitedly.

"_The Titans take the field with time to run with one final play for the state championship_." The announcer said while they went out to the field after their time out. "_The Titans have 75 yards to get to the end zone_."

"Oh my gosh..." Cheryl said with her eyes wide. I looked at her confusedly. She suddenly covers her eyes muttering. "I can't watch this...I _can't_ watch this..."

"What?" Nicky asked her with concerned and that's the first time I think I've seen that girl interact ring with my sister without fighting. "Cheryl what's wrong?"

"I can't watch this..."

"Cheryl,"

"I can't watch this. No..."

"Cheryl!"

Cheryl put her hand out to stop Nicky from shaking her. "Not now! _Not now_..."

Nicky's mother and I exchanged glances with each other.

When they were doing the play, 10 who is Rev, has the ball that 12 (Sunshine) gave to him. They were both running and every guy that came into Rev's way; Sunshine was blocking them out until he reached the end zone.

The Titans won! They danced their way in history. 13-0. The perfect season.

I look over at Mrs. Bertier who was being hugged by Mrs. Boone and looked like she could cry at any minute. When she was done, she turned to me and I hugged her. While having my arms around her, Cheryl and Nicky are jumping up and down yelling with each other, but when they gave a look at each other, they stopped and loudly celebrated by themselves. I smile wider at them and released her.

Cheryl was running out of her seat and said to me with a wave. "C'mon, Helen!" And continued going down the stands along with Nicky who was also following her and her mother did too.

I gave a look back to Mrs. Bertier because she would be by herself if I would leave. She seemed to understand and smiled at me. "Go on."

I went down the bleachers along with everyone else searching for Gerry which was a hard thing because how many people came down. Once I found him, I was about to walk closer, but someone grabbed my hand. I looked down and it was my sister smiling and pushes me closer to Daddy. I hugged him and so did he.

"Congratulations, Daddy!"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

When I let go of him, I looked for my boyfriend again. "Where is Gerry?"

Daddy didn't say anything, but smiled and looking at me. I become confused and thinking that he's not smiling _at_ me. I turned around and smiled seeing that Gerry is right behind me. We hugged each other and let go, but I have my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands are on my waist.

"Are you looking for _me_ now?" Gerry smirked.

"_Please_ don't tell me you're jealous because that would be _really _pathetic."

I kissed him.


	18. Epilogue: A New Life

**Author's Note: **I changed my mind about what I had planned for this last chapter and made it like this. Sorry it took me so long to update this because I was trying to figure out what to do, but now I finally have it and it's offically done and completed. I hope all of you really enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of you. I would like to thank these people that reviewed this story and they are: Flyleaf908, Alex B. Goode, ILuvOdie, DamonandBonnie4ever, luneara eclipse, Venetiangrl92, Nekokitten1123, MusicLover3889, HermioneandMarcus, pinkfanatic454, JanuaryBaby192, Likewow5556, kAsS3695, shippolove844, x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, and to all of the anonymous reviewers out there! :D I hope you will enjoy this last and final chapter and please review!

* * *

The Coach's Daughter  
Chapter 18: Epilogue A New Life

_Year of 1996_

Gerry and I are finally married.

We have been dating in our senior year in high school and there were some ups and downs in our relationship throughout the summer and especially in college because of meeting new people. We were an on and off couple, but in the end, we stayed together and finally got married. Even though we had our fights, we stayed strong and maybe if we didn't stayed strong and were weak, we wouldn't be married and have 3 beautiful children.

We have 2 sons and 1 daughter. We named our eldest Aaron and he's 17 and almost going to be 18 next month. He's on the football for T.C. Williams and is the linebacker just like his father was. Our 2 son, Joshua (though we call him Josh), is 12 and I can't believe my little baby is going to be a teenager in May. Our last and 3 child is a girl and she's known as Daddy's little girl. Susan is a hyperactive little girl for a 6 year old. She and Gerry have a special relationship and it's really something. I love the moments that I'm able to see with Gerry and Susan. I love my husband and my children and wouldn't trade them for anything.

It felt like it was just yesterday when I my crush was Gerry. He was a big part of my life because we were friends when we were little and till now. I remember when he was on the football team for the Titans and he and Julius were best friends, like brothers even, and they are now. In fact, Aaron is dating Julius and Denise's daughter, Maria for I don't know how long. They've been together for a long time that the guys and the kids teased them they're going to get married. I also remember when I dated Alan. He had been a really good boyfriend to me, but he wasn't the one. Alan's married to Rebecca and the last time Gerry saw them somewhere, he told me that she and Alan are expecting their 1st child. I was so happy for the both of them and Alan is thrilled. We have only been in contact with Julius and Alan from the team. We know a little bit about the others like Rev, Lastik, Sunshine, Blue, and Ray. Gerry and I know he got married to Emma and we were invited to their wedding which we went to, but didn't stay for the reception. Months later, they got a divorce and Emma had a son that's the same age as my daughter. I felt bad for her, but Gerry said she deserved it which wasn't true at all. The rest of the football team we don't know much about and they have gone their ways and onto bigger and better things.

Like I mentioned before, Aaron is on the football team. His last game is tonight and we're going. We wouldn't miss any of his games. They won all of their games they had and got into the Hall of Fame. My Dad doesn't coach the team anymore; when we graduated he kept on coaching for 4 more years, and so did Coach Boone I think, then they both retired.

My little sister, Cheryl, always wished she could be the coach for the Titans, but she was still in school, then college, had boyfriends, now is married, and a stay at home mother with 2 children of her own named Jamie who is 2 years old and Dustin who is 4 years old – she never really got to live her dream, but loves her life the way it is. Just like I do.

I have never been this fortunate and thankful for my life. I always took things for granted, especially when I was younger. Now, I appreciate it more and is happy for the things I have.

I never realized until now that being the coach's daughter does have its advantages and disadvantges.

**The End**


End file.
